Tale of the Green Comet
by The DC
Summary: After a brief period of peace throughout the Mushroom Kingdom, a strange attack on the Mushroom Kingdom leaves Luigi as the only one unharmed. Nowhere to go, Luigi heads towards space to escape the pandemonium, while receiving assistance and love from a intergalactic princess. Questions remain: what happened, and why? Luigi must answer and save the Kingdom from within outer space.
1. Introduction

**Because I feel that Luigi stories have been lacking recently, and I haven't seen a high quality Luigi pairing with Rosalina. I intend for this to be quite the adventure. Will be rated T for now unless demand for a change to whatever convinces me to do so. The intro is in third person, and I may switch the format of first-person to third-person in certain chapters, which I'll notify. Reviews and feedback appreciated! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_Tale of the Green Comet  
_

_Intro_

The bright ball of fire from the sky glared down, piercing the sky and sharing its essence with the environment. The weather had a slight breeze, just enough to have a single strain of hair stroke against one's own face. Leaves floated gently with the guidance of the wind, with some even landing on a familiar green-clad fellow.

Luigi gently opened an eye, lying against a small tree. The slight touch awakened him from brief slumber, though the plumber wasn't all too thrilled.

"Why do I react to everything…" the fellow groaned.

Years of adventure along his brother and many others, had conditioned Luigi to be able to react to the slightest stimulus. The ability had its drawbacks, apparent by Luigi's reaction. The issue had been recurring, moreso in recent times than ever before. And why? Because ever since Bowser's most recent defeat, the Mushroom Kingdom has not seen any disorder for weeks, which is a miracle within itself. This kind of peace hasn't been around since Mario had defeated Bowser after that damn reptile took over Princess Peach's castle. Sure, the peace was ruined when Luigi was suckered into thinking he had a new mansion, but that's not the point.

"This feels real weird...No kart racing, no sports, no parties, no ghosts, not even smashing. Just…free time." Luigi thought. This was the first time where he could simply sit down and _try_ to nap. This wasn't enough for him, and he assumed for Mario as well. All these years of adapting to madness, it wasn't like they could just get used to it on the dime.

"Let's…go to town? I can't even remember when the last time I've shopped here."

With that, Luigi stood up, shivering a bit from the wind's quick breeze. All around him was simply green land, and quite frankly, he had no idea how the hell to get to the town area. Luigi had camped out for a few days, wanting to experience the nature he was no longer accustomed to.

"Damnit Luigi, uh…let's try this."

In a moment's notice, Luigi sprung up, pulling out a red star from underneath his cap. Instantly, Luigi's attire changed into a peculiar black and green style. Without any hesitation, Luigi jumped once more, spinning and beginning to float.

And then he fell.

"Oh come on, I can't use this star on this planet? Bummer, guess I'll have to borrow one of bro's old things." Luigi said, while pulling a single feather out of his cap. The feather seemed to have a reaction, strangely causing Luigi's cap to grow feathers as well.

"I don't wanna ask why", mumbled Luigi as he took off flying through the azure sky. Perhaps the red star didn't work because Earth has a different orbit. No matter the answer, the fact it isn't like a wing cap was stupid. That made him wonder as to where he got the red star in the first place. Events happen so quickly that it can get hard to keep track of.

"Did I get it from teaching kids to read when Mario went missing? Nah." All kinds of thoughts went through Luigi's head. Those thoughts were interrupted as he spotted Princess Peach's castle.

"Okay…which way from her-no, what? No! The winged cap has a time limit? No!"

In that moment, the piercing screams shattered through nature, filling the solemn silence with a blood curling scream. This didn't matter, since Luigi was only about a hundred feet off the ground. He stopped once he landed quickly, turning red in embarrassment.

"Please let no one have seen that. Damnit Luigi, you gotta get your act together before things like that happen. It's no wonder Daisy chose Waluigi over you."

With that, Luigi walked towards open cannon. Using his gut instinct, he picked a random direction while thinking of Daisy. He lost to Waluigi, and the most he's ever done was force people into dance-offs while trying to be a bad guy. Yet, Luigi lost Daisy's affection. The time away Luigi had in space took a drastic toll on the two's relationship with one another, with Daisy bonding to the far more daring and confident Waluigi. When Luigi found out upon returning, he knew that he could blame whatever he wanted to, whatever elements that were out of his hand, Mario, Yoshi, blame whatever. Blame Bowser Kid even though the bastard hasn't been seen in ages.

But Luigi knew the truth. The only thing he could blame was himself. And Luigi did just that, sulking and reeking of heartbreak. The only thing to get him out of that negative state of mind was Bowser attacking and causing Luigi to have no time to sulk over that matter. Now Bowser's gone, and Luigi has accepted that he will remain alone.

"I fucked up…" Luigi stated quietly, while the echo of a cannon spread, only leaving a flying Luigi as the culprit.

* * *

After what seemed like three minutes of flying, Luigi landed, or, crashed, in the town after around three minutes of flying.

"Ow ow ow!" he yelped, landing right on his bum.

Looking around, no one seemed to mind. That was understandable, considering how much shit the Mushroom Kingdom goes through. A flying man in green landing from the sky is nothing unusual by now. Though, some people recognized the plumber, high-fiving and greeting him. The attention was not for Luigi though, seeing as he was quite reserved. Wario would probably be basking in the interaction this instant, but not Luigi.

"What's…around here anyway?"

Luigi wasn't the guy to just go out and about to the busiest part of town in a shopping center, even before he turned into a hero. Visiting store after store, Luigi simply could not leave his shy shell, bringing in the same shyness to every purchase he made. Some purchases were free because "hey, it's Luigi", while some stuck with their business integrity. Before long, Luigi miraculously shoved everything into his cap.

"How do I do that anyway?"

Before that question could be answered, Luigi had recalled this one request that he had to complete for his dear friend Professor E Gadd. After making his last purchase, Luigi pressed the "L" on his cap, immediately vanishing and warping back home. Quickly stopping in to drop the bags, a quick "Hey, just going to test something and I'll be back Mario!" was heard. Before any response could be given, Luigi bolted, running to the nearby Forest Maze to test out Gadd's task. Luigi recalled their conversation:

* * *

"Okay Luigi, I really need you to try something for me. Over back in the Smash tournaments, you did this thing which did another thing with the Smash ball, which you call the Negative Zone. How did you do it?"

"I don't know actually, I kinda felt electricity all throughout my body, so I felt like I just sort of released it from every part of me, and I made the Negative Zone doing it."

"Sukusuku, Yabobyabo. Brilliant! Do you know what you had done?!"

Not really..-"

"Well you should! You use that electricity, and indirectly manipulate it to use the Higins Boson particle! What that does mean? It means you control a particle that breaks in a ten-sextillionth of a second! You manipulate the Higgs Field which creates an entanglement and then a wormhole, bringing out the Anti-Higgs particle which creates a giant wormhole of anti-matter around you that goes so fast through the speed of light that you slow time itself. Suk-"

"Yes yes, the suku cocoo stuff. I have no idea what this means Doc!"

"Just, try it without the Smash ball. Try to build electricity and…find the sensation, and just release it as fast as you can and let me know."

* * *

Luigi rushed towards Forest Maze, thinking of the conversation and how he was going to produce results that would need the strength of a Smash ball. He would try, but he couldn't guarantee anything.

"Where is everybody?"

Barely anyone was around, and to think about it, the town was way quieter when he finished shopping.

* * *

"Go" spoke an unknown voice, followed by a quick flash of darkness. Sitting high above the clouds, Bowser complied with the unknown voice, using its essence remaining to create a specialized Ztar. With Bowser gazing and listening to the voice, the king released the Ztar, watching it float down towards the Mushroom Kingdom.-

There was little pandemonium. This Ztar simply went to each and every individual it could sense, and released a portion of its power to incapacitate them. Minute by minute, thump by thump, everyone was dropping like flies. It only took mere moments before the town side of Mushroom Kingdom was silent from this attack. Yet, the Ztar continued, invading Peach's castle and causing incapacitation to every Toad, and Peach herself.

While this assault was ongoing, Luigi stood in the Forest, squatting and desperately trying to build electricity. The level of difficulty was absurd, making Luigi appreciate the power of the Smash ball far more. Unbeknownst to Luigi, the Ztar had already incapacitated Mario, and the Ztar. Luigi hadn't realized that if he hadn't warped out towards his home, he would have been gone with the rest of the civilians, seeing as the Ztar was beginning its mad assault when Luigi left. Neither did he know, the Ztar was headed towards him.

"Okay Luigi, look for that feeling, feel the electricit-wat" Luigi stammered, seeing a purple-black glow approaching at a furious rate.

"Buildelectricitybuildelectricitybuildbuild-"

"Build Luigi, build!" he screamed, unleashing a large amount of electricity from his body to make a Negative Zone that absolutely paled to what he could do during Smash tournaments. The radius was no more than a few feet. At the same time, the Ztar headed toward Luigi, unknowingly entering the Zone and unleashing part of its power to make the Zone go adverse. Luigi panicked, shrouded by darkness and fear as he was trapped in this stupid Zone that was going nuts, until he felt a small pierce. Gasping, the Negative Zone had ended abruptly, before noticing a small disturbance.

He _absorbed_ the Ztar. Immediately, negative memories flooded his mind as a result. Daisy, his cowardice and fear, King Boo, Bowser, everything. Luigi felt himself falling into a step negative emotion, and was aware that this was due to the Ztar. Warping back home once more, Luigi prepared to launch a Launch Star, having one in his home. Immediately barging in, he noticed an incapacitated Mario, horrified at thoughts that perhaps he was permanently gone. The Ztar's effects took over once more, driving Luigi to run towards his basement.

And there it was. Up against a wall was a giant Launch Star. Beyond that is a tunnel built by Gadd to act as a pathway and ramp towards space. Not knowing how the Launch Star worked or where it went, Luigi hesitated before the Ztar's influence began to take over once more.

"I'm running…again…" Luigi stated, tears running down his face as he ran towards the star. Just as fast as he ran, he was soon in space, having passed out from the small trauma and abrupt travel.

* * *

For Rosalina, it was the average moment. Not sure what day or time, but just floating into a black abyss while watching her children Luma. As always, a tint of loneliness overcame her, wishing that something could distract her. It had been quite some time since she had company, and this bothered her. Some Luma came over to give affection, which gave Rosalina an occasional hug with a smile. She had her children, and that was enough to keep her happy. Rosalina's request for a distraction would answer immediately, as a man in green crashed on her observatory, frightening the Luma and having them run to her.

Rosalina scurried towards the man before recognizing him.

"…Luigi?"

* * *

**And that is the introduction, hope you liked it! For a few notes to clarify to the audience:**

**1.) Luigi has never used a Wingcap in the games, but the idea comes from the fact that in the beta for Super Mario 64 DS, he could.**

**2.) This story occurs a few months after Super Mario 3D Land**

**3.) "Did I get it from teaching kids to read when Mario went missing?" comes from a reference to Mario is Missing.**

**4.) Super Mario RPG is where Forest Maze comes from, being the origin of the famed character Geno.**

**5.) The ramble with Gadd and the Higins Bosson, I used random beliefs from current events with science to formulate that. In no way is that accurate.**

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	2. Rosalina

**Off to the next chapter we go! Chapter will go from first to third person, line break indicates. Reviews and feedback appreciated, enjoy!**

* * *

_The Green Comet: Rosalina_

It's been so long since I've had any kind thrill around here. I love my children dearly and would never complain about them, but, the thrill of having a new experience…I miss it. All I see is a spatial abyss, with the beautiful view of a planet every now and then—whenever that is. I wish there could be some kind of kart tournament coming up, something. I just feel…empty. I guess there isn't a better word for it than that. It's different from being lonely; it's as if…I can't describe it well.

I had to cut my thoughts off, I felt as if I was being too negative today. I just need some rest perhaps.

Oh my, I've wallowed too much; the Lumas are getting so sleepy.

I walked over to my children, each of them were very quiet and lying down. I could just tell they were awaiting their daily bed time story. I smiled happily as four of my children came to me and embraced me, apparently being able to tell what my thoughts are.

"Thank you all, my children." I said, feeling my spirits rise by their concern.

"We love you mothe-mother, what is that? It's coming at us!"

I couldn't control my children and their fear, so I braced them, creating a shield around us and the observatory. The object coming towards us didn't look normal, so I remove the observatory shield so we could see what it is. Call it naïve, but I didn't feel it was a threat to us. The object started to look more and more like a person.

"Is that a person mother?" one Luma asked.

"I think so. They're landing right on our deck. I don't think it's anything bad considering its landing appropriately on the deck. I just can't tell who that could be." I responded. I had to admit, my curiosity spiked at the sight.I decided to create a small bubble-shield around the deck to quell the damage of landing. I swear, that's someone, not an object. Whatever that is appeared…green? I'm not sure how to describe it but it was about to land.

"Mother, its landing! Make sure it won't hurt us." Multiple Luma said.

I gave a smile and a nod, scurrying towards the object. I made sure to have a separate shield for my children, under no circumstance can I see them being harmed. I approached closer to the green object, and much to our suspicion, it was a person. I could only see the backside, seeing as they landed face first.

"These clothes…green? Are you...Luigi?"

* * *

The man in green reached his destination, though in a rather inappropriate fashion. The Luma peered from a distance, echoing Rosalina's words. It was indeed Luigi, though Luigi still appeared to be passed out. Rosalina waved her wand, trying to create some kind of stimulus for Luigi. Nothing seemed to be working as the plumber was out cold.

"Luigi…wake up Luigi."

A garbled response of "aaahhrgg" was heard, as the visitor flailed his arms in a strange fashion, appearing to responding to the stimulus.

Luigi shot up, startled by the sudden noise and sensation he felt. Opening one eye, Luigi peered, gazing at Rosalina's face. The only expression he saw on her face was mildly confused, and to be honest, Luigi knew he had that same expression.

"…Rosalina?"

"…Luigi?"

Luigi etched a smile on his face, picking himself up as he approached Rosalina.

"Don't move. Stay where you are, Luigi." Rosalina demanded.

"But-"

Luigi was immediately cut off, as he was encased in a bubble-like shield. He could see the Luma, at a distance, completely frightened at this point. Rosalina had an incredibly concerned face. Luigi himself started to be concerned, but he complied with Rosalina's request, unsure of what the commotion was about.

"I have a child influenced by the wrong forces…let me help you and my child." She stated, as the Ztar absorbed by Luigi earlier suddenly emerged. It didn't take long before the Ztar attempted an assault on that Observatory. Rosalina was prepared, shielding absolutely everything from the attack. Every negative ball of energy sent out was deflected, slowing the Ztar down long enough for Rosalina to approach it and encase it in a bubble of its own. The Ztar didn't move, as an aura formed, coming from inside the Ztar. This aura soon began to form in a ball, changing from a blue shade, to a completely black color. Luigi and the Luma watched, amazed as the princess appeared to begin stripping the evil energy from the Ztar. The ball soon transformed, creating a bubble that encased the black ball. Luigi and the children were mesmerized at this raw feat.

"Be free, my child." Rosalina whispered, releasing the bubble of negative energy towards the burning sun, while undoing the bubble around the freed Power Star. The Power Star, glowing brightly upon the observatory to show its gratitude, flew towards an unknown path, assuming towards where it was previously.

The Luma cheered for her as all shields were removed. Rosalina pointed one finger as a request to wait, towards the plumber.

"I must read to my children for a moment, please pardon me Luigi."

"No mother, it's okay!" one Luma screamed.

"Yeah! This a story of its own and we're super tired. You're the best mother!" Rosalina gave a subtle smile in response, enjoying the shower of love by her children.

A yellow Luma began to walk away, with the rest following behind it. Rosalina waved at each of them, smiling and wishing a goodnight for each Luma. Luigi and Rosalina watched, as the Luna soon disappeared.

Luigi must admit, he was thoroughly impressed by Rosalina's ability to outstrip the negative energy from a Ztar. Never did he think he would be able to see it. Ztars were usually ruining his experience for every party event Mario hosted, but never did he think a Ztar could be as formidable and dangerous as he saw just now. Looking around, Luigi was stunned as to where he was. Perhaps he didn't realize it sooner since he was unconscious, but the environment around him was marvelous. Space looked absolutely beautiful from the view Luigi had. All around him, shining stars that can be seen from so many millions of light years away, a distant planet, with a teal color mixed with so much white. All the details of the planet are outlined, and the beauty was within the ability to see it. Luigi turned around, letting the Observatory truly sink into him and realizing exactly how amazing the creation truly was. This is something Professor E Gadd would only believe to exist in his dreams. Luigi was standing on top of structure that traveled through space and time.

* * *

"Wow…" Luigi whispered.

Rosalina turned around, but wore a rather crimson face while maintaining her humble posture.

"Are you commenting on what I think you are, Luigi?" she asked, rather mortified.

"N-No! T-That is not it. Not your bottom, I meant your observatory and the environment!" he stammered.

Exhaling while regaining her cool, Rosalina quickly apologized over the miscommunication. Immediately changing subject, she turned her attention to the most prominent concerns she had.

"Luigi, I already know something isn't right, and I'd appreciate if you could enlighten me. First, why, and rather, _h_ow_ in the world_ did you manage to absorb a Power Star with negative energy? Second, what brings you here? This is the first time I've been visited like this, and judging by the fact you were knocked out when you crashed here, that tells me something is wrong."

Luigi couldn't help but turn coy from embarrassment. Here he was, a plumber who only knew this space princess, whom he only had an interaction with by taking a picture with her, and he manages to make himself look absolutely foolish by showing up unconsciously. Seriously, there is no worse way to make an impression on Rosalina than to scare the living hell out of her Lumas, probably her, while carrying a negative entity, all while being knocked out. Absolutely brilliant.

"Things like this is why Waluigi has Daisy..." Luigi pondered, until he realized Rosalina was still waiting for a response.

* * *

"Well you see, a Ztar-"

"Wait, no, pardon me interruption, I am truly sorry, but what did you call it?" Rosalina interrupted.

"…A Ztar."

"Why, simply _why_ would someone name it like that? You mean a star, but with a 'z' behind the 's', like 'Sztar'? "

"No no, just spelled Z-T-A-R"

"…Why would anyone do that, Luigi? Why curse the thing with such a silly name?"

"Bowser did it, not me. He isn't the brightest."

"I certainly agree. Pardon my interruption, please continue."

"Oh, sure. No problemo. So a Ztar, which is only used to steal Starmen, usually in parties, was unleashed on the Mushroom Kingdom. I've only known one evil star to actually attack people, which was the Dark Star back in the time Mario and I got eaten by Bowser…"

"Wait what?"

"Long story, but I'll share it with you later if you'd like."

"I'd love to. Please continue. Sorry again, I just get stunned by this."

"Oh I understand, it's absolutely absurd looking back. But yeah, I'm not sure what happened. And I absorbed it by trying out something I only do in Smash tournaments. I don't know if you watch the tournaments when they happened but my final smash is called the Negative Zone with some weird physics thing. Well, a Ztar came into it, and when the zone disappeared, the Ztar got absorbed into me by a freak accident. The thing caused some damage, because I swear everybody disappeared. Then I found Mario knocked out, and I just panicked. I started panicking because the Ztar's negativity just started to overwhelm me, which is probably why I knocked out coming here. Tell the Lumas I'm sorry for that. Sorry to you also if I scared you."

"That's certainly concerning Luigi. Some kind of adverse physics reaction occurred. Why was the Ztar there? Also, why was Mario knocked out?" Rosalina questioned.

"I'm not sure how to answer any of that. I can't remember much after performing the Negative Zone." Luigi responded.

Rosalina stared at the man before her. Something was occurring in his world, and neither of them knew what was occurring. It would be quite some time before Rosalina would pass by the Mushroom World in the Observatory. "Luigi, what will you do?"

Luigi looked down at the floor, too frightened to answer. "I don't really know Rosalina. I don't know."

The two continued to talk about options that could be took, before the conversation went on a tangent about Luigi's Negative Zone and subsequently, Luigi's experience in the Smash tournaments. Rosalina expressed some interest to attending a tournament, maybe as a stage guest or some sort. She had far too many obligations at the Observatory that she couldn't leave behind. Luigi expressed disappointment for her, before they both joked about getting turned into trophies.

Rosalina smiled, giggling to herself. "Well, you and Ness are the reasons why you all didn't perish in the tournament when Tabuu turned you all into collectibles."

Luigi moaned in horror, responding: "That means you saw me frightened of the Waddle Dees…noo…"

Rosalina smiled and laughed once more. "These things happen! The bottom line is that you did well there. You were quite impressive there I must admit. It was quite enjoyable to root for you and the others in there."

"Well, I won't argue with that. Have you considered joining in for the next tournament? You seem like you would be able to do great if you did. The fact you manage to just extract the negative energy from that Ztar and use a shield like that, it was great."

"Oh, well, thank you! I've never been complimented in that aspect so it feels nice I suppose. I must admit though, I'm not one for that, as enjoyable as it is to watch it. I do enjoy things like kart racing, and any nice activities that you guys have. The next party you guys have, maybe I could participate if the stars are aligned correctly. My children would love to watch."

"Children?"

"My Luma, yes."

Luigi, wide-eyed over his error apologized immediately, much to the amusement of Rosalina. She enjoyed the conversation immensely, seeing as interaction and the loneliness subsided. Certainly, it was random, but it is enjoyable.

"Luigi, I need you to answer me seriously. Your green missile technique, you know, the one where you look like you seem to be-"

"Rosalina, I swear, I'm not farting when I do that. It's a secret, but I promise you, it's not a fart!"

With that, a chuckle filled the sounds of the endless space Rosalina traveled, traveling around the Observatory and the land nearby. For Rosalina, it traveled to her, silencing the cries for something to halt the loneliness.

And she enjoyed it.

* * *

**That wraps up this chapter. Nothing more than establishing Luigi's presence on the Observatory and some interaction. Some notes:**

**1.) Lot of Super Smash Brother Brawl references. For starters, Luigi and Ness were responsible for disrupting Tabuu's plans (evil entity that tried to take over the Smash Universe, to put it simply.) The cut-scene with his introduction is referenced, particularly with the Waddle Dees.**

**2.) Adding to Smash Brothers, it's a running gag for many in the community to joke that Luigi does propel himself through flagellation, hence the reference,**

**3.) Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story is referenced here, along with the Dark Star enemy, particularly during the conversation where Luigi mentions being swallowed by Bowser.**

**4.) Just to clarify, Ztar's are mostly used in the Mario Party series to subtract a star from you. The Dark Star _may _be a Ztar, but that has never been officially established.**

**5.) Luigi can in fact, use bubble like shields for those wondering. If you play SMG1, try jumping off the Observatory with Mario and watch what happens.**

**6.) First person done for insight on Rosalina's character.**

**7.) Technically, Tabuu is one of the strongest character in the Nintendo Universe, managing to kill off the majority of the Nintendo characters (also, Solid Snake), within a single strike, while enslaving the Master Hand. Hence, the joke about being turned into trophies.**

**8.) Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be posted soon!**


	3. A Smashing Altercation

**Greetings all. Onto the next chapter we go. Time to incorporate a little bit of action. It'll be a flashback, however. Third person to first person. First person will be in Luigi's recollection of an event in an earlier time, italicized for you all. Reviews and feedback are appreciated. Thank you Arrankor for the review! To all: Enjoy!**

**Let's clear something up quickly. Just a response to review Neggs, and to any other possible reader that may find a particular element in the story offensive. Particularly, on the basis of Birdo's specific gender. All jokes affiliated towards the end of the chapter are not reflective of my personal viewpoints. I try to have characters remain as close to the official canon as possible. In the Mario canon, this is a subject that was light heatedly joked about in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. Popple, Birdo's love interest is not entirely sure how to address Birdo, before settling on simply a "dame". Nintendo's address is also seen in Mike Tyson's Punch Out!, as Little Mac calls Birdo a "young lady" before breaking and pondering, in the game's second trailer.**

**Overall, this is not a personal reflection, but only adopting Nintendo's viewpoint and utilizing it within this story. Thank you, and to those who are offended, I apologize.**

* * *

_The Green Comet: A Smashing Altercation_

No sense of time was present throughout the interaction between Rosalina and Luigi, as the conversation simply seemed to never stop. Laughs, smiles, and questions were exchanged with one another with ease. The greasy and messy Luigi stood juxtaposed against the elegant and precious Rosalina. One question after the other, countered with a story as the two were immersed with the conversation. One particular question caught Luigi off-guard.

"Luigi, have you ever fought someone outside of the Smash tournaments? How do I put it better…For say, have you ever had an altercation with someone during a time of peace? I know you're rather reserved like I, I'm just curious." Rosalina asked, becoming even more engaged in the conversation

Luigi, wild eyed, stammered at this question. It was so bizarre for her to ask that. It was a good question though, has Luigi fought anyone outside of an adventure or a Smash tourney? After much pondering, Luigi nodded. Most conflict only occurs from some largely plotted event, but there was one that was rather random and unrelated.

"I'll tell you all about it. There was a particular karting event we all had, and there was Birdo, who was not there for the event that year."

* * *

_I remember this so vividly. A small group of us were supposed to participate in go-karting; it was spontaneous at the time. It was going to be the second time where we revisited some locations to race, and I think the first where we got some people to have missions or something. I can't remember it too well. Oh! It was the event after the one where Pac-Man showed up! Anyhow, so some of us together and tried to organize it. People like Bowser or Wario are kept in the dark until a bit later because they can cause some problems with trying to come to some compromise for plans._

_That's a big point to keep in mind here Rosalina. Mario, Peach, Toad, Yoshi and I were eating in the castle and having a cup of tea while discussing where we should hold some courses or who we should invite._

_Alright, so as always, we need to get Donkey Kong, Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi._

I could see Rosalina completely baffled at me stating that we needed Bowser. For heaven's sake, he was our greatest enemy, yet she decided to ask a pretty damn good question, "Wait, Luigi, why invite your own enemies? That's something that just rattles my mind; why do you invite people like Bowser to games of baseball or parties?" she asked. I turned to her, nodding and letting the question sink in.

My mind did a few loops, but eventually I pulled something together: "Well, we just try to be good people and invite everyone. That's what we tell people, but to be honest, we also invite them to rattle things up a bit. Even when they mess with us constantly, sometimes throwing a nice, red koopa shell at them, or having them pull some trickery is just needed. Sometimes they do things only they can think of and really make things fun. You need to light to balance the dark, and that goes both ways."

My eyes narrowed towards Rosalina. I had to say, she is absolutely beautiful. Not blatant, but in a subtle manner that I can't describe well. Her eyes just take me in, but I can't describe it. I digress, as I had to continue my story.

_Yoshi had brought Birdo's name up a few times, considering when we had a kart event that used partners in a kart, Birdo was Yoshi's partner. The issue we had was that immediately after that, some ambassadors from Beanbean Kingdom, who were really Cackletta and stupid Fawful ambushed Princess Peach and stole her voice. Crazy, I know, we had to deal with voice thieves. Birdo actually turned on Mario and I, and became an enemy of ours after helping us, out of "love". We were on good standards, but that last betrayal was a sore spot on us for a little while so Birdo was out of the picture._

_We figured though, Birdo can't be much worse than Bowser could be, so we might as well not be hypocrites and send the invitation. What could go wrong?_

_Let me tell you what could go wrong. Five minutes, five minutes was all the time needed until the castle was getting attacked by what everyone thought were bob-ombs. All of us come outside, and what do you know, Birdo is out there launching explosive eggs at us! And why? Birdo was still angry at us for whatever the heck occurred from the incident she pulled. Things started getting problematic because those bombs were getting bigger and bigger, and the castle was starting to take heavy hits. _

_Mario and I come rushing out, jumping and stomping on the eggs. That didn't work out well because the explosive properties of them sent us flying, mainly because they exploded on contact. Mario decided to take out his hammer and try to hit them from the farthest distance possible, but that didn't work too well._

_Something to keep in mind is that, Mario and I do engage in combat outside of Smash tournaments. The difference is that Smash tournaments are more hand to hand and formal, so we gotta invent our own stuff to be suited for it. Outside of that is anything goes; items, chases, you name it. I can say that Smash tournaments have inspired me and I have taken everything I've learned with me. There are limitations in this world, compared to the Smash one, such as all of us being enhanced in Smash tournaments. I can't use fireballs without fire flowers. Mario is capable of that nowadays, but it takes so much time that it's just better to find a fire flower.  
_

_So, Mario and I are struggling to figure out how to tackle the issue, because we couldn't let Birdo keep attacking like this and risk destroying the castle. Mario and I decided that Mario could try to deflect the eggs while I move forward to take down Birdo._

_I started rushing towards Birdo furiously, ducking and sliding over a bunch of eggs. I got hurt with my ankle when I slid under one, and Birdo launched an egg right at me. I flipped over, barely avoiding the blast and nearly getting knocked out from the damage. I managed to get up and launch myself using my green missile technique, and struck Birdo. They staggered, and sent out a barrage of eggs aimed right at me  
_

_At this point, Mario was deflecting barely any eggs, but Birdo launched this massive egg that was twice the size of me. I managed to jump over it, but barely. Mario on the other hand, didn't avoid the egg and was sent crashing into the castle. I already knew Peach and the Toads were going to have to help him recover because the explosion I saw was brutal. There was a crater in the ground for Pete's sake. Birdo was exhausted though, so I thought I was going to just restrain Birdo and force em' to retreat._

_Plans don't go accordingly, especially with me. I thought it was smooth sailing, until I saw Birdo with a Fire Flower._

I could see Rosalina's shock, and I already knew what was coming next. She asked, "Other people can use such items?"

I can understand her concern, as it was uncommon for others to be seen using power ups. "Yeah, like when you went karting with us, I remember you using a starman to blast pat us. Go-karts, daily life, parties, whatever. Anyone has access to it." I stated. Rosalina gladly smiled, exclaiming her surprise I remembered. I explained why some villains like Bowser didn't use power ups, mainly because Bowser already utilizes magic to power himself.

"It's just a matter of, if they can even obtain it due to rarity, and if so, do they know how to use it."

_So just imagine that catastrophe. My eyes focused, and my mind was shaken because I knew this was going to be hard. I'm a bit of a…weenie. All the fear I had with Birdo came out when that flower was used. I didn't have much time to fear, considering the eggs that were being launched were set on fire, more powerful, and Birdo could exhale fire to top it all off, I only had a blue shell on me, so I had to use that and spin around in a circle, trying to get closer to Birdo bit by bit. Mario was still knocked out and I was trying to hang in there. _

_Eventually, the shell shattered when I was hit with a massive egg, creating a massive explosion that the shell took completely. I leaped away from Birdo before I got blasted, and realized that the environment was devastated, holes and fire everywhere on the grass field. I couldn't see the castle due to the smoke and debris, and the sheer size of the holes was frightening. I could have been one of those holes!_

_I dashed at Birdo, simply jumping at my highest to jump over the eggs. Birdo would dish out some fire balls, and I came across the problem of the stupid dog exhaling fire when I got close. At that moment, a light bulb inside of me sparked and lit, because I figured out how to stop Birdo right there._

_I took a leap back and watched as Birdo launched an egg right at me. This was a hit or miss, literally. If I botched this, Princess Peach was going to have some massive problems. I had to peer hard, and watch the egg come right at me while I crouched, timing when to counter._

_At the right moment, I rolled, and spun rapidly, causing the egg to have its rotation be influenced by me. Mario and I learned that together and used it in Smash tournaments. If I had been any closer to the egg, the egg would have been sucked up and combust from touching me. _

_I watched as the speeding egg was sent right back to Birdo. At first, it looked like they didn't notice the egg at all, but then I saw it. Right with the fire, launching yet another one of their lame eggs, the dog's eyes widened. They suddenly released their egg and the redirected egg was going to collide right in front of em', _

_Right there, the bomb erupted, sending Birdo flying and the fire flower ability becoming lost for Birdo. Right there, I crouched and launched myself as if I were an exploding bomb right towards Birdo._

_I missed. _

_However, I landed next to them, and stood over Birdo. From there, I offered Birdo the chance to surrender. My weakness came over me, and I still offered the opportunity to come to the tournament. Birdo declined, scurrying off and leaving me alone to watch the damage. The field was ruined. Holes everywhere, fire along the grass, broken trees and burning leaves. The castle hadn't been hit since Birdo aimed at me, which is a plus. Mario ended up fine, and apparently Princess Peach had not let Mario return to battle, for fear of his condition mainly, with the side belief that I could handle it._

Ending the story, I added,"I honestly don't like hurting people. That's why I don't perform well in Smash tournaments, or anything that harms people. I just can't force myself to do it unless threatened. And even when I'm threatened, it's hard. If Birdo didn't surrender, I don't know what I'd do. It's such a flaw. The job was handled at least!"

Rosalina nodded, simply shaking her head and stating "wow". She was shocked at such a random event from Birdo.

"I can't believe she would do that. I never would have expected that." Rosalina added.

I was prepared to blow her mind. I refrained from using gender descriptions for Birdo.

"Listen Rosalina, Birdo…is a dude." I spat out.

I watched as this piece of info hit Rosalina, causing her eyes to grow wide and her to yelp. "Excuse me Luigi, pardon me. I'll try not to judge. I didn't think…"

"Well, no one really knows what the deal is." I added.

* * *

The conversation dwindled, with both individuals yawning as they laughed about Birdo's irrational rage. Both stood, looking at the environment around each other. Luigi looked around, sweeping the ground as he removed his hat, placing it on the ground.

"You aren't planning to sleep there are you? Luigi, I could just give a bubble in my home. Follow with me!" Rosalina stated, wrapping both of them in a bubble as they floated towards her house.

Many thoughts flooded Luigi's mind. Daisy regularly haunted him, and there were many times were Luigi simply could not sleep due to these thoughts. He had to consider Rosalina and her wonderful hospitality, so he wore the best smile he possibly could. Soon enough, they were inside her home, with the appearance resembling something of a bungalow from the 60's. The style was simple, but a testament to her elegance. Luigi became genuinely surprised as Rosalina brought them to her room, as Rosalina split the room in half through a shield, while creating a bubble bed for Luigi.

"I don't mind to be rude Luigi, but you understand."

"I do, no worries Rosalina."

The two could not see one another due to the shield, but could hear one another. A bubble carrying Luigi's hat entered Luigi's area, popping and dropping the item. Luigi stared at the item, thoughts clouding his mind as he watched his trademark hat fall. As he stared, Rosalina entered his area, walking up to Luigi to give a nice handshake before squeezing a bit and stating:

"Listen Luigi, to use your own words, which I know you put very lightly…you're not a weenie." Luigi chuckled a bit, hearing Rosalina use such vocabulary that simply wasn't her. "I saw it in your eyes, that there are things that trouble you. I could feel some of the troubles through the negative energy I extracted from the Star. I don't know what troubles you have to endure, and considering the situation you had back down at your home, I can only give you my sympathy. Please Luigi, know your delicacy, humility, kindness, and mercy is not a flaw nor a weakness. It is a wonderful gift. I do appreciate your presence and talking to you…if that cheers you in any way."

Luigi smiled a bit while nodding, before being shocked as Rosalina embraced him. This wasn't something he would have expected out of her, but he took it for what it's worth. It was comforting enough to hold back some of his negative thoughts, and perhaps allow him to sleep.

"Thank you, dearly, Princess." Luigi stated.

"No need to, or call me Princess. You can stick to Rosalina, I don't mind." She responded, smiling as she released Luigi and transitioned towards her area while lying on her bed. The two exchanged goodnights, as Luigi sat on the bed of bubbles. It was transparent, and appeared incredibly frail. The texture and levels softness in the bed was appealing and damn fine. It didn't take much before Luigi heard the soft snores of Rosalina, hitting him like a lullaby as he drifted into his own sleep. Through the walls, he could hear the delicate echoes of the Luma, gently moving and snoring amongst one another. It was as if he was getting a hit with a Musical Box item.

Luigi soon joined the chorus.

* * *

**And the general notes!**

**1.) The Mario Kart game referenced was Mario Kart DS. There's a Beta Kart in the game, showing a pink-egg version of Yoshi's own egg kart. This hinted heavily that Birdo was supposed to be in the game. I just used it as a plot element.**

**2.) Mario Kart Arcade GP was the game Pac-Man first appeared in for Mario Kart, appearing again in GP2.**

**3.) The obvious reference of the karting with partners is Mario Kart: Double Dash**

**4.) The "Second time revisiting courses" is referenced to the fact that Mario Kart DS had retro cups with old courses. The first one to do so was Mario Kart: Super Circuit.**

**5.) Birdo appeared as an enemy, after being an ally in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. This was used as a plot element for this chapter.**


	4. Stars of Fraud

**One particular issue was highlighted on my last chapter over Birdo and the usage of identity as a joke towards the end of the chapter. I support anyone for any decision they make, and respect the decision for Birdo. However, I stick as close to the overall canons of the Mario and its affiliated series as possible, and Nintendo they have turned the scenario of Birdo's gender into a light joke. Examples and evidence covered from the previous chapter. For anyone offended, I apologize. First person memory italicized as always! **

**Aside from that, we're going to get a little bit of perspective from a particular villain, seeing if anyone can spot a bit of foreshadowing. Feedback always appreciated! And most importantly, Enjoy!**

* * *

_The Stars of Fraud_

"Kammy, you're telling me this is where the location is?" Bowser roared, in an effort to insert his authority. This didn't sit well with the elder Magikoopa, hitting Bowser with the back of her wand while beginning to chastise him.

"Now you listen to me, mister. I am the one with the information you need, and in no way will I allow you to treat me as such a low subordinate. You can do whatever you like, but know that _I _am the one with the ability to show you all the secrets and help you obtain all the power you need. As such, I command respect and diligence from you!" Kammy Koopa squawked off.

The moon was unusually bright tonight, and for no particular reason was given. Light showered above the King and his right hand woman. Rays of lights bounced off the purple clothing, shadows being formed from the sheer presence of light itself.

"They always say anything can be born from nothing…" Kammy spoke.

"Oh shutup with your poetic bullshit. It's nonsense." Bowser retorted.

Shaking her head, Kammy only lent a small whisper. "It's always such a shame to ignore this little things."

On this night, something improbable occurred. The town of Rogueport was inactive and silent, something Mario would have never imagined in his wildest dreams. In the shadows of the night, the only two that stood was Kammy Koopa and Bowser, as the earlier Ztar had cleared the Mushroom Kingdom of any possible altercation. Rogueport was not excluded from the Ztar's terror. All around Bowser lie the bodies of the incapacitated thugs and residents. All were alive, just unconscious from Ztar's effect.

"This place reeks." Bowser snorted.

"You of all people, have no right to complain. Now, walk towards me now!"

Rolling his eyes, Bowser complied, stepping toward Kammy. It had been quite some time since Bowser had been in this area since the Shadow Queen was defeated by Mario and his friends.

"Thankfully…Mario and everyone else can't possibly interfere. As long as people had so much as a single breath, the Ztar would find them." Bowser thought. The King then felt himself being lifted above the gallows, high above the air until he could visibly see he was above every piece of architecture.

"Careful…and pound!" Kammy screamed, swiftly waving her wand down as Bowser crashed towards the ground, completely shattering the area. Kammy had been sure to shield Bowser from any damage, and particularly, to make sure he had no excuse to whine.

"Kammy, I see it! It's here!"

Lo and behold, Kammy picked the right spot to demolish. The two floated under Kammy's guidance and magic, watching as the moonlight seeped into the underground area. In front of Bowser and Kammy, lied the legendary Thousand-Year Door.

The door was in its typical state—stupid pedal, desolate, untouched door.

"So here's my hypothesis sir! The door does not use the Crystal Stars power too much, if any at all. I can see the look on your face. Think of it like a fancy computer thing! The Crystal Stars act as a password to open the door!"

"Ohh! Oh! My, am I glad I didn't send you back to the castle!"

The Magikoopa disregarded Bowser's sentiments, continuing: "So, remember what we planned. Years ago, we went right through this door after we let Mario do all the work. We didn't win then, but we're winning now."

"Hahaha, I love this!" Bowser squealed.

"So, I looked at the Crystal Stars before we entered, and used some magic to copy every star's essence. I've never forgotten it."

"Wait, but, how can we open the door without the stars?" Bowser questioned.

"Bowser, remember we were still getting hit by the power of the Crystal Stars that Mario used, even though they opened the door. That shows me that the door uses them as a kind of passcode or some sort. I need you to light this area up a bit. If you could simply breathe fire vertically so I can see the position needed, we can open it."

Bowser complied, unleashing a fury of fire from his mouth as the environment around them took on an orange hue. This, combined with the moonlight from above, was all the light needed for Kammy Koopa to orchestrate her legendary fraud.

"Diamond, emerald, gold, ruby, sapphire, garnet, crystal…show your memory to me!" Kammy screamed, as her magic engulfed her body entirely. In that moment, images, flashes of the area passed before Kammy's eyes. The rapid, incoherent and random images of everything that ever occurred towards this area were before Kammy in her own mind.

"Here we are." Kammy said, opening her eyes after witnessing an image of Mario opening the Thousand Year Door and seeing how these stars were unleashed.

"And now…the main event is here. Diamond, emerald, gold, ruby, sapphire, garnet, crystal, I shall bring your essence to me here and now…" the elder whispered, waving her wand into the air. All around the pedestal, seven continuous lightning bolts replicating a portion of energy from each crystal star struck. Bowser, in sheer awe, ceased his fire as the area began to glow a beautiful shade of blue. No longer needing any other forms of lighting, a blue circular pattern emerged, lines emanating in a clockwork pattern. The sight was majestic, and the both of them were committing a fraud of the ages.

"This…is wondrous." Bowser softly stated, nodding his head to Kammy Koopa as a sign of support. The task was difficult, but no one better for the job lived except her.

The fraud proceeded to the next step, as the energies took on a form mimicking the literal shape of the Crystal Stars. In moment's notice, the star's outlines appeared on the door, emitting a glow of each representative color in position. Kammy's job was finished, and the two simply stood at the door, watching as the ground all around them shook as the Thousand-Year Old Door opened.

* * *

_"Kammy, this is our only chance. Get in!"_

_"Don't ever assume there is only one opportunity for anything in life."_

_"Oh shutup and just hurry. Why are you standing there like that?"_

_"…Just give me a moment, please."_

_"We don't have a moment. Hurry before I fry you!"_

_Kammy smiled, waving her wand strangely at me and herself before walking towards the door._

_"Mario is about to walk in the door, it'll close right on us. Plus that old stupid Goomba is there!"_

_"No worries, I assure you Bowser. It'll all be worth it. We're cloaked, no one can see!"_

_Strangely, Kammy zoomed right in there, using her magic to drag me as we joined Mario, unbeknownst to anyone else._

* * *

"It all makes sense now. You acted strangely in case you ever wanted to get here, casting a memory spell. Am I right?" Bowser asked, as the door opened.

"Absolutely. I'm glad you're smart enough to conclude! Now then, we don't have a moment to spare!" the Magikoopa stated, laughing as Bowser joined with her.

The duo walked in, turning around as the door behind them closed. The Ztar hadn't entered the Thousand Year Door, so exactly what lies beyond is a complete mystery at this point. Whatever plan that started with the Ztar was certainly in motion by now.

* * *

**And that wraps up this chapter. Very dialogue heavy compared to everything else. Hope some of you guys are kept in the suspense as to exactly what is going on! Some notes as always.**

**1.) This chapter was written after a particular thought. Bowser and Magikoopa appear as enemies during Chapter 8 of Paper Mario:TTYD. Exactly how the two ever even got into the door was never stated and a strange plot hole. Decided to make use of it to further the story. Why not?**

**2.) Rogueport is still within the Mushroom Kingdom. This used to be debated between friends of mine.**

**3.) The passcode concept was made over realizing that despite using the power of the Crystal Stars, Mario still has them throughout his fights, meaning that it's not like the Stars acted as keys.**

**4.) Professor Frankly is the Goomba mentioned by Bowser.  
**

**5.) Kammy's personality is indeed slightly offered to have more dimension and character.**


	5. Loneliness

**Getting some amazing feedback. Appreciate all opinions and reviews, mean a lot to me and makes sure that my ideas and motivation continues to flow. The story will once again center on Luigi in first person, along with some character development. To all who have reviewed, thank you. To everyone, Enjoy!**

* * *

_Loneliness  
_

I could see all that I thought, all that I hated. All of my worst memories, hitting at me with full, relentless force that simply would not stop—it's terrifying. It eats away at my dreams, penetrating past my consciousness and disrupting my time away from a horrifying reality. I could see my old battle against King Boo and Bowser, taking place once more on the roof of my mansion. Just like before, this battle is taking place in what appeared to be some kind of hell; the environment surrounded in an infinite flame. I could see the ghosts eat away at my spirits, and Bowser breathing. It was not fire erupting from Bowser however, it was lightning.

In front of me, I could see what was causing the lightning. It was not Bowser, nor' King Boo. It was I, or rather, Mr. L. Deep down inside, I knew the truth of Mr. L. When I was brainwashed and told about the fact that I was Mr. L, it was believable. Mr. L had the charisma, the character, the charm that I wish I could exhibit regularly. Mr. L, took the initiative and did not hide behind anyone's shadow, and was not afraid to risk his own safety to accomplish his goals.

I wish I was Mr. L. Not for evil, but for good. The concept and what I was told about him would be the dream Luigi. Maybe Mr. L wouldn't have been so cowardly and afraid to pursuit Daisy. I thought I never had to, considering she herself had a course with a giant statue of her and me in the middle for go-karting. I thought Daisy was already mine, yet I was afraid to go and rescue her.

A few months ago, while I was helping my brother in space, Sarasa Land was attacked once more by Tatanga. It was small-scaled in comparison to Tatanga's first attack years ago, and as far as I know, Wario had no involvement this time around. All I know is that Tatanga attacked, and the hero to come in and utterly squash it, was none other than Waluigi. He's had a soft spot for Daisy for many, many years, and he took the opportunity that he saw. I couldn't blame him, I snoozed.

The problem is, I knew of Tatanga. I saw him and his ship headed right towards the Mushroom World from one of the planets I was on. I just ignored it, thinking that Daisy could handle herself. I could have just used a Launch Star to get to a nearby planet and confront Tatanga, but my own insecurities and a need to be some kind of help to Mario, simply took over and allowed me to sit by and watch as Tatanga would go to the Mushrrom World and start an assault on Sarasa Land.

I confessed to Daisy when I got back home, but learned that she already knew since Tatanga had mentioned seeing "a man in green, similar to the obnoxious red one" on the way there. Apparently, the invader was terrified that I would disrupt him, and to be honest, I simply could have from where I was by getting somewhere nearby to greet him.

From there, Daisy simply stopped talking to me, preferring to be in the presence with Waluigi despite his evil tendencies. I guess good or evil doesn't matter when it comes to love, does it?

If I were, Mr. L would have gone to any nearby planet and and disrupt those plans. Part of me felt scared to go and do that, simply because I didn't want to be in my brother's shadow again. The outcome? Losing Daisy's affection. Things like this continue to haunt me in my dreams. A part of me felt fiercely hot tears, consumed with anger at myself for my stupid and cowardly actions.

Just as quickly as my dreams took a turn for the worst, I woke, turning to my side to see Rosalina coming towards me.

"I can feel a number of problems Luigi. I didn't mean to startle you, but I can feel through your emotion through my shield, and the emotion isn't pleasant in the slightest. Please, talk to me Luigi." Rosalina pleaded, creating a bed of bubbles for her sit on. I must admit, she certainly did look marvelous right about now.

* * *

"What do you mean? There's nothing wron-" I started to say, until her chuckling caught me off guard. I had no clue as to why she's sitting here, and now laughing at me.

"Luigi, listen, you can't deceive me. Your dream, I could feel it." Rosalina responded.

I had no response to her.

"Listen Luigi, I know there's something down there, inside you, that's haunting you. Your dream gives credence, and something else does too. Do you know what that is, Luigi?" Rosalina asked.

I simply responded with an empty "no." I'm not sure where's she's trying to get at, or with what. I'm not sure how she's able to accurately figure some of these things out when we just met. It was unusual, and I appreciate her concern. I do realize that I'm running once more, this time, from my own problems when someone is right in front of me, willing to give me a hand.

"The Ztar you absorbed. It shouldn't be possible to the normal person. I understand that you performed your Negative Zone and bended some aspects of science, but something typical science cannot explain is the fact that you managed to absorb that kind of negative energy, and live. Then, based off what you described to me about getting those negative thoughts when the Ztar was absorbed…I realized something. Mario was knocked out from the negativity, yet you absorbed _the entire Ztar,_ and if anything Luigi…unless you had a green mushroom…you shouldn't have lived." Rosalina explained.

Once more, no response.

"The Ztar leeched on you, and you survived. I'm really worried about you, Luigi. The demons you face, how deep are they to be able to host a Ztar?"

"Would you really wan-"I began to ask, but was cut off with Rosalina immediately transporting herself next to me, sitting on the bed she made me.

"Please Luigi, talk to me."

"I've been hiding in my brother's shadow for years. I'm a coward. I'm a failure, and I'm insecure." I began. Rosalina had this strange concern for me, just by looking into her eyes. They were absolutely gorgeous though. They appeared welcoming, and rather, comforting. It hurts to talk about this, but those eyes make it a bit easier to do so.

* * *

I had become incredibly concerned for Luigi. I thought the Ztar absorption was a fluke, but the amount of negative energy that I could feel coming off of Luigi was so incredibly high that it disrupted my own sleep. It was a scary feeling. It had a loneliness I could compare to my own, but, this isn't right. Luigi stared at me, perhaps trying to seek comfort and acceptance. I tried to muster the biggest smile I could, but I'm rather shy and reserved on my own, so my smile isn't much. Luigi sighed, beginning to talk.

"There's a lot going on with me. I'll give examples for each, so bear with me here. I remember the time Mario had to rescue the Star Spirits when Bowser stole the Star Rod years ago. I was completely excluded, being told by so many people to just stay behind in case I impede Mario. It's bad enough I'm viewed as the second standard constantly. I remember just wanting to help, and perhaps, not be forgotten about. When Mario had to retrieve the Crystal Stars…I turned into a fraud, making up my own stories about rescuing Princess Eclair at the Waffle Kingdom against the Chestnut King. False tales I would tell others, and myself, to feel relevant."

I simply absorbed what Luigi said, continuing to speak. Something…was off. I simply kept nodding and listening, but there was something with Luigi that was simply not him.

"I lied about that, trying to write a book about a non-existent adventure, while my friends absolutely despised me for my consistent and pathological lies."

I nodded once more, realizing that something was not right with this self-hatred. I just had to keep listening for now.

"I once had to cross the Star Gate, and even then, the Star Gate knew of a dark secret I had. I was prosecuted as a result, being rejected from entering as a result because I was "unworthy." That secret was that I once tried to help Bowser in my own way, so he could defeat Mario and let me be the hero. It worked…when Mario was kidnapped by Bowser many years ago. I was under the influence of a magic spell that engulfed me in this senseless negativity, by a Magikoopa. But…"

"Sometimes…I just want to disappear-"

I had to cut him off, and encase him in a protective shield.

"I've heard many tales of you. You faced your fear of ghosts to rescue your brother because you love your brother. You've went and lost your fear at times, randomly, and shown remarkable courage. This negativity, I've come to the conclusion of something."

"Rosalina, there is no conclusion!" Luigi screamed at her inside the bubble, being muffled by her bubble. At this point, the irrational actions and behavior Luigi has exhibited, was artificial. This is not the real Luigi. The real Luigi is timid, shy, and reserved, but willing to go to action when the time called.

"How long ago did you fall under that spell?" Rosalina asked.

"That doesn't matter!" Luigi shouted, punching his way out of the bubble. It was at this moment that I realized that Luigi never recovered from whatever spell Magikoopa placed on him so many years ago. Whatever spell it was, completely disrupted his everyday life to the smallest aspect. The spell seemed to have really weakened over the years, but the Ztar seriously intensified the spell's effect. Luigi sounded suicidal, and at this point, incredibly aggressive. I had to put it out.

"Stop it!" Luigi screamed, launching himself towards me. The maneuver was far too easy for me, and allowed me to simply counter. It was rather linear, too- I must admit. I decided to wrap Luigi in a bubble and slam him into a wall. I felt bad, because I didn't want to hurt him, but he had to be weakened somehow. Luigi stood up, aggressively rushing towards me while flailing electricity in a rather uncoordinated and inelegant manner, firing small bolts of lightning from his fists. I deflected each of these bolts with my wand, deciding to maneuver in a dance-like stance. Sometimes, when I get enthralled, I take the time to submerge in my own enjoyment. I couldn't help it; I was having some fun here. I didn't want to disrupt my children, so I waved my wand, launching a flurry of bubbles tailored for explosive impacts. I did like what I realized though, which was that Luigi fights in his own elegant manner as well. I've seen him in the Smash tournaments. His maneuvers are far more precise and deliberate than his brother. This beast-like manner really doesn't fit Luigi, because I'm just clobbering him, unfortunately. Clearly, this isn't Luigi.

Out of nowhere, Luigi launched himself again, apparently absolutely exploding towards my direction. Out of reflex, I stuck my wand out, just catching Luigi and slamming him repeatedly against the ceiling and the floor. I'm certainly glad my children aren't awake to hear this now.

I then constricted Luigi's movements by squeezing him inside a bubble. I truly feel bad, but this is for his own good. Waving my wand in a five-point star pattern, the bubble was no longer transparent, but a solid blue.

Moments later, the bubble solidified, shattering as a fully recovered Luigi landed, visibly trying to wake up. My spell knocked out Luigi to prevent any pain from being felt. Just like that, the battle had ended.

"Luigi…"

"I…apologize. That wasn't me Rosalina. That attack, thank you. I feel as if my conscious is clearer. I can't describe it. What did you do?"

"I removed the spell attached to you. Whatever it was, it's gone now. I think you've had it for years." I responded.

Luigi, nodding sadly responded, "if only things could be different. I'm ruined."

* * *

Rosalina sat back down with Luigi, hoping to further discuss his issues, and to hopefully see if she could bring any positivity to Luigi.

"The damage caused by the spell, is irreparable. Whatever was done cannot be reversed. I've come to accept that. At the same time, I'm having an immediate effect now. I've come to accept things as they are."

"I'm still lonely, but…I know you are too." Luigi stated, looking at Rosalina.

This caught the princess off guard, staring at Luigi for long moments before responding.

"Why would you assume that?" Rosalina asked.

"I could see it in your eyes, this very second. The way your eyes were when we talked earlier after I showed up and the way your eyes were when I first got here; I can see it, my eyes look the same way whenever I look in the mirror. I need to ask, Rosalina, why did you adopt the Lumas?"

The question was sudden and honestly, caught her off guard. Tears began to form in her eyes, reminiscing of her lost mother.

"To be the mother I've never truly had." Rosalina stammered, slowly crying. Rosalina wasn't used to this situation, as no one has ever bothered to get to know her this personally. Luigi stared, coming close to her to offer her a hug of comfort. This was all too sudden for Rosalina. One moment she's comforting Luigi, the next, she's fighting Luigi, and now Luigi is comforting her.

"I lost my mother numerous years ago, and spent so many years trying to find her. I met a Luma who was trying to find its mother, but neither of us actually every succeeded. I decided to make a home for them, which would later be this observatory I live in. I raise them to be whatever they can amount to, and I love them. I don't want them to experience the same pain I have." Rosalina said tears dripping as she tried to wipe them away, failing as more would return per each wipe.

"Is this your source of loneliness, Rosalina?" Luigi asked, still hugging the larger princess.

"For the most part, yes. I'm sorry for putting this much on you after we just solved your issue." Rosalina responded. Luigi shook his head, grasping her hand much to her surprise. It was certainly warm and very comforting.

"What other loneliness do you experience?" Luigi pondered to Rosalina.

"Sometimes, I tend to feel very…empty, like I'm missing something. Do you understand what I mean?" she answered, looking at Luigi. "I never really knew how to describe it."

"I know what you mean, that's how I felt when I lost Daisy."

"Oh…"

Rosalina looked at Luigi, still holding hands as she pondered. She was interrupted in her thoughts by another question.

"Have you ever experienced any kind of romance or love before, Rosalina?"

"I'm afraid not, Luigi. Perhaps that's the empty feeling. I've always been very lonely, and the option of love is not available for me. I'm in a flying observatory; I would never be able to experience it because I'm the only one here."

"Well, have you ever had any kind of emotional attraction for someone?"

Rosalina grew slightly pink in the face, with her characteristic soft smile coming back on to her face. She hadn't known how to respond, as she felt far less lonely since Luigi arrived, and she enjoyed his presence to the point she enjoyed him thoroughly. It wasn't before long that her eyes were being wiped by Luigi's hand, their eyes meeting in contact

"My spell did a lot, placing those negative thoughts constantly in my head. Honestly, I already feel-"

"Less lonely..?" Rosalina responded. Rosalina looked away at Luigi, furiously blushing at her abrupt outburst and unsure as to how Luigi would react. Luigi only showed up here on complete accident, he wasn't here for her affection, so she believed. Her face was a fierce red, scared to look at Luigi to see his reaction. He made her feel so much better about being lonely, and was a bit drawn and quickly attracted because of that. Rosalina, turned, as the two looked at one another, in that moment freezing time itself. Gazing into another's eyes, they embraced. Luigi smiled, stating his hope of moving from Daisy, with Rosalina secretly hoping as well. The pace of the two's interaction was fast, but she felt that Luigi, just asking about her own demons, was simply the key to unlock her heart. Her heart was now open._  
_

* * *

**What an end to the chapter! Slow and steady now, the two just can't be rushed together, but a bit of comfort goes a long way with one another. Now, the notes will be longer than usual to understand this chapter to the fullest.**

**1.) Luigi is perhaps the most complex character in terms of personality in the entire series. Even more complex than Bowser, which is saying something. On one hand, we know the unconfident and scared Luigi shown in Luigi's Mansion and in Brawl's Subspace Emmisary. Meanwhile, we have Luigi going to action in full confidence in Super Paper Mario and New Super Mario Bros (DS, Wii, and U). **

**2.) Luigi is depicted as a complete poser in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, due to insecurities apparently. The entire Princess Eclair and the Waffle Kingdom story were mostly exaggerated and most likely false. Luigi's partners also disliked him. This depiction was by far one of the strangest.**

**3.) Paper Mario, (original), is referenced as the journey Mario went to recover the Star Spirits. In the game, Luigi had a diary expressing sadness and desire to go on an adventure, playing along with "living under a shadow"**

**4.) The Star Gate was in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, and the "dark secret" was referenced. However, the concept was immediately retconned and disregarded, saying it was only Luigi was living under Mario's shadow as the secret. Clearly, something else was intended, so I used that concept for this chapter. If Nintendo won't use it, hell, I will.**

**5.) Tatanga was the alien who invaded Sarasa Land to kidnap Daisy in Super Mario Land.**

**6.) Mario is Missing is referenced once more simply to further the plot, using that game as the "dark secret".**

**7.) Mr. L was pretty much the opposite of Luigi, so I used that concept as well for this story. Personally, one of my favorite villains in a Mario game of all time.**

**8.) Rosalina certainly has one of the saddest stories of adopting the Luma. Her character mostly consists of that backstory, being far less complex than Luigi, but still ridiculously sad.**

**9.) Luigi does utilize Thunderhand, which was seen in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, which allows him to gather and use electricity, seen in his fight with Rosalina. Green Missile is the attack from Super Smash Brothers (Melee/Brawl) that causes him to "explode" towards Rosalina.**

**10.) I once had my mind blown, learning the entire planet Mario and Luigi live in with others, including Daisy's Sarasa Land, possibly Donkey Kong's home and nearby lands, and Warioware's, all take place in the Mushroom World. **


	6. King and Queen

**Hello all! Every single piece of feed back is absolutely appreciated. I realized so far, this is the most difficult chapter to write so far. While it is the longest, you may find it rather enjoyable! To those that have reviewed: Sheia, Hussain64, Arrankor, neggs: thank you. Those that favorited: CID94, DanixDP213, Keyblade132, Sephy-Noir, thank you! To those that even click on the link to check this out, thank you! To all: Enjoy and have a wonderful day!  
**

* * *

_The King and Queen  
_

It was a long, feverous night for Luigi and Rosalina. After Rosalina absolutely pummeled the spell-ridden plumber, as an emotional roller coaster ride began for Rosalina; having grown some form of attachment for her green friend. Rosalina decided to make these feelings as hidden as possible, out of sheer fear of denial since such an emotion was new to Rosalina, and fearing those emotions can bring an unbearable pain. Luigi on the other hand, felt concern for the intergalactic princess—his feelings remaining unknown as he desperately tries to forget about Daisy. The spell now removed, the opportunity for anything could occur by now.

Rosalina had to admit, she was shocked at how fast Luigi could reel someone in. She was immediately swooning after Luigi's first night, having felt less lonely, and perhaps, even secure by Luigi. The two had a short, yet delicate sleep, Rosalina having removed the barrier in the room between her and Luigi. Luigi gave her this…strange sense of security, despite their earlier altercation.

By the time the Lumas awoke, Luigi and Rosalina had gotten a mere 2 hours of sleep. The exhaustion seen by their faces became a joke among the Lumas, having believed that the two had a bit of romance.

Rosalina, having an gotten wind of the joke and painting her face in a crimson hue, stuttered and stammered excessively, desperately trying to dispel such an embarrassing accusation. The joke intensified as a response to the reaction, dying only when Rosalina decided to simply scream: "I'm a virgin! Your mother is a virgin!"

Perhaps in that moment, the universe heard these echoes, as everything simply stood still. The Lumas, wide eyed and stunned, while Luigi looked over to the direction of the shout, with what could be argued as the most confused expression any sign of life could ever witness.

"How can a mother be a virgin…?" Luigi thought, running over to see the commotion. At this point, Luigi himself became embarrassed when he realized the adoptive mother of the Lumas, Rosalina, exclaimed this.

At this point, the Luma laughed cheerfully at the admission, having gone over to Rosalina to embrace once more.

Luigi, having become utterly confused by what just occurred, approached the princess, "Uh…Rosalina?"

The only reaction Rosalina had was to become pink with embarrassment, having forgotten Luigi was present since she was so "in the moment."

"Oh my…what an…inelegant thing to say…" Rosalina stated, while hiding her face to the best of her ability. What was said next would make Rosalina want to utterly faint among the laughter of the Lumas.

"Oh boy! Me too! We have something in common!"

"…Oh my…Thank you for that piece of info…Luigi…"

* * *

All the chuckles in the world could be shared, but none would reach nor' the King of the Koopas and his right hand assistant, Kammy. Having entered the Shadow Palace beyond the Thousand Year Door, the duo looked through every corner, making sure that no trap or enemy was present. No one knows exactly what the hell occurred in here since Mario defeated her, but that only means _anything_ could happen. That alone, was enough to place to two on absolute guard. All bickering ended, specifically with the terrifying fact laid by Kammy:

"There could be something infinitely more powerful than we are. Let that fact sit in there. If that is the case, we will die immediately, and perhaps no one will discover us for another thousand years. We must be on our keenest senses."

Bowser simply nodded, following Kammy as she used her wand to act as a lantern. The two would need the light while they both navigated through the ancient palace of darkness, becoming devoid of any source of light and guidance. Both had to admit, what they could see of the palace, was absolutely beautiful, as the walls were decorated with all kinds of patterns and what appeared to be roses. The decorative architecture was of the highest quality, and an example of incredibly impressive masonry. Hell, if Bowser found anyone here that is capable of this, he might just hire em!

"Pause here" commanded Kammy as they walked outside. Immediately in front, were what appeared to be a fountain, and a large tower.

"How does a tower even get in...?" Bowser questioned. "Really, just look at it, it's absolutely monumental. How the fuck do you build a tower bigger than the door like that…"

"You must keep in mind that the door acted as a giant gate to the palace, as a means to block it off. It was probably already there." Kammy responded.

"True, true. So…where now?"

"Well…I remember that tower does something." Kammy responded "As if it has a riddle."

In sheer frustration, Bowser approached the tower, screaming: "I fucking hate riddles! Stupid fucking tower!" Unbeknownst to Bowser himself, he had jumped across the water-filled area, arriving at the tower while screaming profusely of his frustrations. Kammy stood silent, letting Bowser vent out his rage.

Before they both knew it, Bowser had shoved the tower, demonstrating that despite its size and beauty, the tower is in fact old and frail.

"Bowser, look what you have done!" Kammy screamed, watching as the tower wobbled.

"This tower is a piece of shit!" Bowser screamed, shoving it further and watching as the water engulfed pieces of the tower, demonstrating its depth. The rest of the tower fell on to the surface, collapsing entirely and leaving debris to be seen. One interesting thing occurred, however, as the top piece of the tower rattled viciously. Out of nowhere, an ancient mechanism, which appeared to be planet-like in design, fell towards a door. Both fell in silence, listening as the mechanism appeared to be thumping.

"What is the thumping..?" Kammy questioned, rushing towards the sound.

"Don't leave me here Kammy!" Bowser begged, stranded on the small island and afraid to cross due to the depth. Rolling her eyes, Kammy obliged, waving her wand while dragging a goofy-smiled Bowser with her.

What was that thumping? Apparently, there was a set of secret stairs in a hallway, being exposed as a result of the mechanism's sheer weight. Both analyzed the secret stairs, before nodding.

"I knew that tower was shit!"

* * *

The two would proceed to stare down the hidden passage way. Visibly right across from them, was another door, but the hall leading to it was completely collapsed as a result of Bowser's anger-filled idiocy.

"Sir, you may have just completely ruined this mission, do you realize that?"

"There's a one-in-two chance that I may have actually _saved _this mission. If I didn't ingeniously toss that tower, then that passage way would not have been revealed! Plus, don't you remember we fought Mario here, when the floor _collapsed? _That must mean that where we need to go, is below!" Bowser explained.

Kammy was simply not up for debate, having dropped her jaw to the sheer nonsense of the King. She just didn't want to bother with debating Bowser and his complete nonsense. The two proceeded to enter the hidden door, stopping to observe what appeared to be a clockwork-like area. Clock knobs and all kinds of machinery were visible outside the window, with many bottomless pits contaminating the area.

"Not more puzzles!" Bowser screamed. In an instant response, a dark breeze of air passed by the two, silencing the angry leader. At that very moment, they both realized that what they were here for, still in fact existed.

"Well…you don't say…leave this to me." Kammy commanded, lifting Bowser through her magic and placing him on her broomstick. Whatever kinds of traps that were placed here would be rendered insignificant to the elder Magikoopa.

The architecture appeared less kept in comparison to the majestic appearance seen earlier. Vines and moss was clearly visible, due to the combination of evil, aging, and neglect. Whatever clockwork lied through the walls simply provided the only sound in the corridor. The grey bricks taunted the two, having a mysteriously ominous vibe to them. The entire area was simply contaminated. The stars placed as a pattern and designs were absolutely filthy, while floors below them simply lacked much detail. Both were certain that their previous "drop-in" on Mario and Grodus was a complete fluke with astronomically high levels of luck, as judging by the area they were inspecting, a trap should have caught them.

"We can assume that the larger doors with broken locks were the result of Mario and his crew. We must simply follow them, Bowser. We can avoid any kind of trap or obstacle through my magic. Sooner or later, we'll reach our destination."

Both of them simply floated in silence, listening to the clockwork machinery echo throughout the area. All signs of life were simply gone, and the feelings of absolute abyss were heavily present for the two. Eventually reaching one broken-lock door, the feeling of sheer evil overcame them, recognizing that Kammy's prediction was ahead. A pad indicating the need for magic to fly was directly in front of them, causing Kammy and Bowser to fly again once more.

"Now we have a problem, there's a bunch of openings and we can't tell which to enter. I can't see any doors with a broken lock." Bowser stated, annoyance filling his concern.

"Do you see that? Hundreds of feet below, it's a single door."

They both nodded, flying directly to the door below. Both had to be wary for anything that could knock them off, and subsequently kill them by the door. There was a small platform for landing, while outside the platform simply had an empty abyss.

"You know exactly what lies beyond this door. You can feel the presence." Kammy warned. Not a hint of hesitation was present within the eyes of Bowser, who appeared to be ready to take on all odds judging by his immediate response.

The two walked through the door, approaching a hallway with unusual pillars. The two took the time to examine the room, looking at the odd layout and the throne that lied ahead of them. The duo looked up, realizing that this was indeed the same room Bowser had crashed into many ages ago.

"Yeah, this is it. That's the hole we made. I'm pretty sure that we have to enter that opening." Bowser spoke, speeding towards a hole in the wall near the throne. The two then began to realize the opening was too small to enter for his size. Fearing the effects of him damaging anything in the room by this point, Bowser simply requested a "shrink" from Kammy. Watching as Bowser shortened in size, the two entering and realizing that there was simply a stairway with one door far below it.

"I'm getting sick and tired of these doors." Whined Bowser.

The two did not waste a moment, remembering that the Ztar's effect on the population shouldn't last too much longer. With that thought lingering, the two barged in, staring at the unlit room that simply had an empty coffin. At this point, their entire quest seemed like a dead end as there was simply nothing in the room that suggested that what they desired, was present.

"You remember that wind from earlier, that dark one…where you could feel _her_ presence? Do you recall?" questioned Kammy. She stared at Bowser, smiling as the shock of his eyes gave away his answer.

"Yes! You mean to tell me your idea..?"

Kammy cut Bowser off, dropping a lock of blonde hair that belonged to none other than Princess Peach.

"From what I've heard, the Princess was possessed by her, meaning that as a host, she had a physical reality into the world. Even though Mario saved Peach, the bottom line is that Peach has a connection to her, no matter what. Peach was her physical presence rather than spiritual. Her entire essence was affected and contaminated with evil, no matter the extent. The wind showed us her spiritual reality, and this…will show her physical reality! _Shadow Queen_, from the ashes and remains of your defeat and host, rise anew once more and enter this world!" Kammy screamed, waving her wand in a rhythmic pattern while emanating energy on the single blonde lock of hair.

"She has a connection to Peach, as her host. This lock was all we need, something of her DNA to bring her physical presence here." Kammy explained.

Instantaneously, black flames riddled the unlit candles of the room, providing the room with an eerie glow. Outside of the room, this glow contaminated the entire Shadow Palace, followed by the underground area near the Thousand Year Door, before Rogueport itself. The glow was nowhere near as widespread as her previous resurrection, due to the incomplete state of the Queen. Not much time to react was given, as a voice spoke within the room.

"Who is responsible for my resurrection?" Shadow Queen demanded, her voice coming from a dark cloud emanating around the blonde hair. In mere minutes, the Queen showed herself to the duo, creating a light around Bowser, Kammy, and herself to acknowledge them

"And who is thou before me?" she questioned. Bowser stood up, covering the rather frightened Kammy.

"I am the King of the Koopas, Bowser, and this is my amazing assistant, Kammy. We have resurrected you to the physical world." Bowser answered.

"I see, and how did you enter here without the Crystal Stars? I sense no presence indicating they're nearby." She questioned.

"We've committed fraud to the safe guard and found a loophole. I have come here with Kammy to personally rescue you." Bowser once more answered.

"Don't make me blush now, even for a turtle or something, you're rather slick with your words. No matter, I don't intend to owe you anything other than a brief thank you and perhaps a gratitude kiss to the King." The Shadow Queen threatened menacingly.

"I'm sure that would be lovely." Bowser stated, before the Shadow Queen quickly rushed to Bowser to kiss him. The two enjoyed, until the Queen pierced through his flesh with her claws and a whisper of "thank you". The room went silent, only for the sound of Bowser's lifeless corpse to hit the floor; thumping to the ground as the Queen gazed at Kammy.

* * *

"My my, you possess a smirk?" the Queen questioned to Kammy. In one swift wave of the wand, Bowser's corpse disintegrated into ashes as Bowser appeared behind the Shadow Queen.

"I see…a magic user to aid the Turtle. Very peculiar." The Shadow Queen commented.

"A nice kisser you are, but you are evil incarnate. A reckless, dangerous, selfish, and conniving being. I've studied you, and I know you are the lowest of the lows." Bowser commented, causing the Shadow Queen to smile.

"…Which is why I want you to join forces with me." Bowser offered. The Shadow Queen laughed hysterically, firing dark thunder straight at Bowser. Despite the Koopa King's bulky size, his agility and reflex is not to be underestimated.

"Here is how this is going to work. We will duel. If I win, you will _give me part of your essence!_" Bowser screamed. The Shadow Queen scoffed, simply determined to kill Bowser and Kammy, so she may exit the Thousand Year Door to dominate the Mushroom World.

* * *

The battle begun immediately. Bowser dashed toward Kammy, spewing fireballs at the Shadow Queen, watching as her body temporarily ignited while she flinched. Kammy informed Bowser that the Shadow Queen is vulnerable to any attack upon her revival for a few minutes. Bowser continued to fire multiple fireballs, hitting and enraging the Queen. With the swift movement of the Queen's fingers, lightning erupted, aiming wildly at Bowser. Strangely, every bolt simply and inexplicably missed Bowser. Bowser dashed towards the Shadow Queen, as she continued to fire unsuccessful bolts of lightning. Unbeknownst to her, Bowser was being aided by Kammy, as Kammy's magic allowed her to see movements far better than anyone else in the room. Kammy was guiding Bowser through her magic, shifting his position by near inches away from each strike.

The Queen missed too many times, as Bowser used his speed and threw his head at the evil being, watching as her body flew into a nearby wall. The attack was a vicious once, also aided by Kammy as she used her wand to throw Bowser at her.

The Shadow Queen could not be underestimated, however, as a dark wave of energy hit Bowser in retaliation, sending him flying. The Shadow Queen emerged from the wall, no longer possessing the same arrogant smile she had earlier.

"Ugh…you two, I underestimated. I will give one single offer to become my servants, rather than kill you. There is no alternative otherwise."

Bowser smiled, looking at Kammy and motioning her to use a particular spell. Much to the Shadow Queen's surprise, Bowser grew to his average intimidating height, indirectly informing her that Bowser was actually restrained when he attacked. The spell that was shrunk Bowser, was now undone. Bowser simply smirked, while the Queen suddenly targeted Kammy by launching evil spirits to engulf her.

"Do not underestimate me!" Kammy shouted, destroying the spirits and launching a massive sphere of energy at the Shadow Queen. Everyone could hear the grunts of pain, as the Queen was sent flying by this attack. Bowser dashed, jumping and quickly stabbing the Queen with his own horns.

The Queen would retaliate by slamming her hands at Bowser, causing him to tumble as he snorted.

"Lord Bowser…I'm running out of energy from our little escapade…" Kammy whispered.

"It's been a long time since you've addressed me as that. Use the rest of our energy and feign…" he whispered.

Kammy forced her wand to light up, shooting a bit of energy at the Shadow Queen, hoping to defeat her. This time, the results were different, as the energy was simply deflected off of her body. Smiling, she taunted the two and proceeded to inform her of the witnessed anomaly.

"You two waited too long with talking about whatever…my immunity has returned, and this battle is over-" the Shadow Queen paused, witnessing Kammy suddenly zap Bowser as Bowser was surrounded in a multi-colored energy. That energy was the energy that replicated the Crystal Stars that was used to open the Thousand Year Door. The Shadow Queen stood in disbelief at the sight, watching as Kammy collapsed, while Bowser stood tall and proud.

"I know all about your ability, and I have the key. Let's continue!" Bowser shouted with tremendous ferocity, launching massive flames at the Queen. The battle would intensify, as Bowser was now utilizing the copied energies of the Crystal Stars to inflict damage.

The Shadow Queen no longer held back, seeing Bowser as a legitimate threat. The Magikoopa was downed, but the Koopa King was empowered tremendously.

"I'm very impressed." she thought. Flinging her hands at Bowser. Rather than flying, Bowser grasped the Shadow Queens hands, using raw power to lift her and toss her in a circular motion before tossing her into another wall.

"Mario's hit me too many times with that one…feels nice to use it on someone else." Bowser thought.

The Queen launched herself from the wall, piercing Bowser with her crown as he grunted in pain. She flung her head, watching as Bowser flew off the crown, crashing into the ceiling. She laughed in pleasure of the sight, assuming that Bowser had just been killed.

"Know the difference between a normal being and a god!" she screamed.

Bowser knew the difference between the two was simply too far to compare. Mario only won because he actually had the Crystal Stars. Bowser did not, however. He had one single option left though.

"Now, Kammy." Bowser commanded. Kammy rose, surprising the Shadow Queen and revealing she played possum for whatever reason.

"Will do. Bowser, transform!"

* * *

Kammy yelped the final command, using the bit of energy she had left by zapping Bowser with a rainbow-colored beam from atop the ceiling Slouching out of exhaustion, Kammy slouched on the room's wall, defenseless at this point as she heavily panted. The Shadow Queen has sought to immediately kill the magician, finding her to be the biggest impediment in the fight. Thrusting one piercing lightning bolt at her, Kammy braced herself.

First a thump, then, a deflection. A glowing Bowser fell from the ceiling, merely slapping the bolt of lightning away.

The Shadow Queen became stunned at this raw feat, simply swatting the attack like it was nothing more than a peck upon an elephant. She witnessed, as Bowser grew monumentally, his shell's color becoming teal, his shell spikes growing and gaining blunt properties that would make Vlad the Impaler proud. Bowser's horns morphed, curling a bit, and then suddenly sprouting with fierce length, while his face became more beast like. The transformation was complete. Bowser had now transformed into Giga Bowser.

"Kheheheh…I'm pretty good with my magic. You won't be as strong as you were in the other world, but I think this should do…" Kammy spoke, wheezing through her sentence. She examined the giant, relishing her accuracy to mimic the original mutation exhibited by Giga Bowser.

"Please be aware, trying to mimic the power of the Smash ball is far too difficult…so I simply mimicked the mutation you had many years ago with the bolt of thunder…it's temporary, and you are still vulnerable to damage…be careful…khehe" Kammy added, coughing as Giga Bowser simply roared into the face of the Shadow Queen.

The Shadow Queen felt disbelief at the situation. This mortal that lied before her, roaring, _deflected_ her attack like nothing. There was a hint of fear that lied in her thoughts, before being hidden by her typical arrogance and pride.

"I suppose this fight can become far more intense, shall we agree?" Bowser stated, punching towards the Queen while she slapped his fist away. The Queen flinched, realizing that his fist and he were elemental, feeling some sort of darkness from his attack.

"You dreadful nuisance!" she yelled, slapping her hands furiously while Bowser punched back each one with expert precision. The two were locked, increasing speed as slaps and punches came in at all angles. The first one to make an error would pay heavily with a direct hit, and this was known between the two minds. Furious strikes continued, with each hand deflecting upon another through all angles. Bowser began to breathe fire at the Shadow Queen, while she responded with blasting dark energy from her own mouth. Right hand clashing with right hand, right hand clashing with left, left hand crashing with left hand, left clashing with left, crossing their arms between the combination of raw evil and fire. The two were in a stalemate, until Bowser inhaled, shoving his head through a wave of darkness and smashing his head into the Queen's, an explosion erupting that sent her flying.

"Ugh...fire, darkness, explosive, what else…" the Queen uttered. Bowser trailed, speeding towards the flying Queen and muttering a response of "that's not all." Guarding herself, Bowser responded by slamming his shell into her, freezing her arms much to her bewilderment.

"This has to be some kind of massive fluke." The Shadow Queen moaned, flinging her body and nails straight towards Bowser. Once more she had underestimated the King, as he merely ducked and tucked himself into his shell, watching as his opponent flew straight over him.

"Now" he thought, slamming his shell vertically as his spikes produced an electric current. The shell pounded into her, while the electricity zapped her, paralyzing her movements as she crashed into the ceiling above them. A few moments passed before the Queen fell to the floor.

"Guh…" she groaned, unable to move due to her paralysis. Both knew at that point that the vicious fight had come to an end, and no one was disputing the final results. The Queen lied paralyzed, exhausted at the ferocious battle between her and Bowser.

"Do know…the transformation was also partially me, not just magic, so don't mistake it as a magic induced-fluke. My body produces an adrenaline that alters my size. The magic just mutated that slightly." Bowser groaned out, as he transformed back into his regular state and losing his Crystal-Star influenced power. The Shadow Queen was not aware of the Crystal Star-like power leaving, believing that she had been fully defeated, and acknowledging this to the anxious Bowser. If she found out that Bowser could no longer harm her, this fight would be his death instantly.

"…Hit me. Finish the deed." The Shadow Queen commanded. Bowser looked in disbelief, shocked that perhaps the Queen did figure this out after all. He simply had one last act of deception towards her. Bowser could not show weakness to this being. Propelling himself into the air, he plunged at the Queen, doing absolutely no damage to her whatsoever. Interested as to the cause, the Queen simply asked: "Why?"

"…Uh…because…I want you to…share your essence. Do so, as the victor of the battle, you must oblige or I will be responsible for your undoing." Bowser commanded. The Queen cooperated, sharing her power with Bowser while losing some of her own as compensation. Thank the mighty stars that she didn't notice the error.

Bowser looked once more, and grabbed the Shadow Queen. The Queen frowned, fearing that perhaps for the third time, she would be sealed back into this ridiculous palace and not seen for a number of years. This thought plagued her mind, and was fueled the more she looked at the Koopa King.

"Be my Queen." Bowser spoke, much to the stun of the Shadow Queen. Did he just really ask for that? Was he being serious, or was he toying with her before he undid her. If that's the case, she shouldn't have gave any power to him whatsoever if he was going to simply seal her.

"Is that a serious offer?" she responded.

"I will spare your life. However, you must be my loving Queen, provide as a mother for my kids, be a wife that can feed me well, and help spread our very own kingdom to establish our own."

"What an…odd request. I did not expect such an offer. Additionally, why not the whole world?" she questioned.

"Let's face it, we gotta start small first. We have the chance to establish a kingdom and the world. I'll treat you as needed. This is all I offer to you, and would desire from you." He responded.

"Interesting. Perhaps everyone does need a little affection. I will be your Queen then. For what appearance would you want me to take on?" she further questioned.

"Stay with your beauty as is. Your power will be needed. If we are to cooperate as partners, rather than forced adversaries, better to establish some form of relation to another for maximum efficiency. Would you like to work on getting the Kingdom set up?" Bowser answered.

"Now now, don't flatter me. How do you intend on-"

Bowser immediately cut her off, using his new found power to create another Ztar on his own will.

"This is a Ztar. This will give all the time we will need for this planet." Bowser whispered.

A simple smile from the Queen was all the answer Bowser needed, while adding, "I must admit, I didn't intend for this to occur. You're assistance and compassion will be vital."

The unusual pairing united, with Kammy Koopa waking from her exhaustion and getting in immediate defense upon seeing the Shadow Queen in front of her. Peculiarly, she noticed the Shadow Queen was smaller in size. Despite this, Kammy braced herself for the worst.

"Kammy. Everything is fine, rise!" spoke Bowser, whose own shell was now black from his newfound power. The Shadow Queen gently wrapped her hands around the Koopa King, showing that something had occurred during the fight.

"We've done heavy alignment. Say hello to the Queen of the Koopas." Bowser commanded. Kammy gazed at the two, seeing as the Shadow Queen gently smiled while giving a gentle massage to Bowser. Stunned at the sudden and unexpected result, she simply nodded her head, while giving a bow to signify acknowledgement of the King and Queen.

* * *

**Alright guys, time for the usual notes. I'll start off with my personal input, followed by the connection and references to other games. Feel free to skip over, as it's the longest set. Most informative though!**

**1.) This chapter was by far the most difficult to write due to the difficulty of getting down the detail of the Shadow Palace. Initially, I wanted to just have Bowser and Kammy arrive at the Shadow Queen's throne room and confront her. I thought that would have been skimping all of you on the detail, so the length got pushed up big time for this chapter. Best way to get the detail is replay the game.**

**2.) I originally intended on Bowser killing off the Shadow Queen, but due to his interesting personality seeing in Paper Mario, I decided on a small swerve because of the host of new options available to write for the Shadow Queen.**

**3.) I find comical Bowser to have one of the best personalities in the series. An evil comedian, blinded by his own unintelligible ability.**

**4.) The reason Luigi and Rosalina are in the beginning of the chapter before the chapter completely switches setting, is to show the juxtaposition-like difference forming between the two.**

**5.) In regards to Rosalina's embarrassment, I decided to add that entire interaction because I figured Rosalina might have extra personality added besides something so "Elegant".**

**6.) The reason for Peach's hair being used is to have something for the Shadow Queen to manifest themselves with in the physical world. The concept of Peach's DNA and the fact that hair holds the DNA, in addition to being her former host, is also part of the main reason for incorporating it.**

**7.) The "Evil spirits" attack stems from a particular attack the Shadow Queen uses in the game, in which Mario or a partner is dragged by what appears to be the hands of zombies.**

**8.) Vlad the Impaler was referenced, a historical ruler of Romania who would famously create "forests", which in reality where series of bodies impaled on stakes.**

**9.) As the "right hand assistant" of Bowser, I felt the need to buff up Kammy's abilities to reflect Bowser's strength.**

**10.) A reference to Super Mario 64 is given, specifically when Bowser grabs the Shadow Queens hand and tosses her in a "circular motion." The throw is meant to be in the same style as the one Mario performs when he grabs Bowser by the tail in Super Mario 64.**

**11.) Bowser's inside story reflects on a particular aspect of Bowser. Ever notice his sudden and random growth? This was addressed once in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, in which his body releases adrenaline based off the amount of danger Bowser is in. In Melee, he exhibits this, while mutating from his revival due to the thunderbolt. If no mutation occurred, instead of fighting Giga Bowser, theoretically, you would just fight a giant Bowser. This somewhat explains his random growth.**

**12.) The Crystal Star mock energy was used as the only way to explain how Bowser could fight the Shadow Queen later in the fight. Same thing happens in Paper Mario: TTYD, as when fighting the Shadow Queen, eventually, she becomes immune to any attack beside the Crystal Stars.**

**13.) I intentionally never explained the origin of how Bowser created a Ztar in the beginning of the story. I'll explain that soon. **

**14.) Additionally, we'll be seeing people outside the Mushroom Kingdom encounter Bowser and the Shadow Queen. Foreshadowing? Certainly, but I'll let your imagination determine how, when, and what I refer to. **

**15.) The concept of Bowser having children, and with who, has **_**never**_** been explained in the series, so I wanted to capitalize on giving Bowser that twist. We all know Bowser can't win much on his own, but with someone like the Shadow Queen, he's capable of much more.**

**16.) This Giga Bowser is much more like his Melee counterpart, being the product of a mutation, rather than a transformation induced by a Smash ball. **

**17.) Shadow Queen has shrunk in size to reflect Bowser taking some of her power. Though she was already weakened, her character has been balanced from overkill.  
**

**18.) Bowser's greatest weakness, his affection, his heavily reflected with his offer to the Shadow Queen.**

**19.) Two relationships being established, and the groundwork laid out, we can expect this story to get even better.**

**20.) The pad with "indicating magic to fly" would really be the grey pad with the paper-airplane icon in TTYD. 21.) Thank you all, to every one of you. Enjoy!**


	7. I Feel Safe

**Hey all, coming right off of that lengthy previous chapter to answer one question: What happened while Bowser and Kammy were on their adventure? Here's your answer!**

* * *

_I feel safe_

Bowser and Kammy Koopa have successfully infiltrated the Thousand Year Door, committing a fraud for the ages as a result. Both of them have successfully been able to navigate past the Shadow Palace, albeit destroying a portion that is responsible for safe guarding the Shadow Queen; particularly, the Riddle Tower. While managing to avoid the certain death thanks to the abilities of Kammy, the two managed to locate the Shadow Queen, promptly reviving her before a vicious battle was engaged. Throughout the journey of the duo, a full day had passed during the entire adventure. While this went on, not a single person was aware; the population of the Mushroom Kingdom was still knocked out, while Rosalina and Luigi interacted. Since Luigi was no longer in the Mushroom World, a week had gone on during the Mushroom World's single day.

* * *

"Luigi…that was some very…sensitive information you shared…" Rosalina uttered, furiously blushing while trying to maintain her own composure. She couldn't help but stare at the man in green, there was simply something about him that was so…charming. There was something about Luigi that had drawn her in, and to her, he was damn near irresistible to not be with around.

"Rosalina, what are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?" an oblivious Luigi asked. The nearby Lumas chuckled, laughing at the obviousness of Rosalina's affection. Ever since Luigi spent the night with Rosalina, something with Rosalina triggered. The Lumas all noticed this, joking about it amongst themselves. Days had passed since the Luigi had arrived, and Rosalina had her thoughts constantly drift towards Luigi, unintentional or not.

The Lumas thought to themselves, wondering if perhaps Luigi maybe had thoughts that reciprocated Rosalina's own feelings. They had never seen Rosalina go up to someone and hug them before with such excitement, nor had they seen Rosalina blush so heavily. The signs were obvious, as they noticed their mother constantly twirled her hair when near Luigi, smiling quite a bit, laughing, and even horsing around with him. Despite the Lumas being small, their keen observations were not to be overlooked. Originally, the Lumas found the interaction to be comical, and unusual, until one yellow Luma decided to speak up as the leader.

"Guys…I think mother might seriously…uh you know, maybe like Luigi. When have we ever seen mother act so nervous? She's always been calm, like when that one bad guy held our home hostage, and mother stayed calm. We've seen her be really picky and stuff with her appearance and super nervous with Luigi. I think we should go to Luigi-"the yellow Luma started. The little lad had to cut himself off once realizing Luigi was headed right towards them. As a group, they huddled in, all approaching Luigi in unison.

"Hi guys! Wanted to ask if you wanted to play some kind of game." Luigi inquired. The Lumas were quite surprised with the sudden approach. Luigi had usually talked to them casually, but not like this. They all quipped a "sure" in unison, before asking what kind of game it was, and where their mother was.

"Oh, she's taking a nap. I offered to look after you guys instead so she could rest, and so I could get to know you guys a little better! Also, we can play capture the statue!" Luigi answered rather enthusiastically.

The cheers escalated, along with the excitement and curiosity as to what the game was. Luigi smiled at them, taking out a brown leaf before eating it. Immediately, a puff of smoke shrouded Luigi, revealing that he was now wearing a strange costume that resembled a fox. They chuckled, wondering exactly how this works.

"Okay, so I'm going to turn into a statue, but make myself light enough for you guys to push. The first team to get me on their side wins. If someone picks me up, you can throw a starbit at them. If that happens, they have to stay down for a minute. No cheating, because I can see everything!" Luigi explained. The Luma nodded, and then…

Madness.

Luma throwing star bits at one another, Luigi getting hit every few seconds with some, even Rosalina's window was a victim of getting hit with some starbits. The Lumas that were so united were now divided into four teams, and even those in the teams were competing amongst themselves to see who gets Luigi first. After a half hour, the green Luma team eventually picked Luigi up, dashing as they intelligently used some of their teammates to shield them for starbits. Secretely, Luigi rooted for the green team, for rather obvious reasons of color.

The game was set, Lumas were exhausted, and Luigi had quite the enjoyment watching over the Lumas little game. Undoing his statue form, Luigi was pleased to announce the winner, but was stumped from the simple question:

"What do we win?"

Luigi hadn't thought up of exactly what prize to give for. So he responded with the simple "you choose". The green Lumas gathered the rest of the multicolored stars, gathering and huddling to discuss any options. The most prominent was rather simple, but a dangerous question. Turning around, they all shouted: "Get over Daisy!"

* * *

Luigi stood, baffled as to why they would request such an option. Confusion and concern dawned upon the Lumas, as they inspected the confused Luigi. His response was simple: "I already am. Better yet, how do you know about that"

Lumas across the Observatory, the planets, the galaxy, the entire dimension, cheered at that response, before silencing themselves over the question. While Luigi remained confused, the familiar yellow Luma walked towards Luigi, poking him on his thigh to have Luigi lean down.

"What's up buddy? Luigi asked.

"You should look at mother." It responded, bluntly. Despite this, Luigi didn't fully catch on to the meaning.

"Well…I have, and she's very pretty!" Luigi responded.

"Exactly, so go make mother happy." It responded. Luigi was still confused. Perhaps it was because they didn't simply state their mother's secret.

"Mother likes you." It added. Luigi just began to respond: "Aw, well I li-"", before getting cut off.

"No, no! She _likes_ you!" it added once more. This sunk in to Luigi, processing the information to see if he just heard correctly. The intergalactic princess, mother of the Lumas, and perhaps the most beautiful woman his eyes have laid eyes on, had some attraction to him. The Lumas around him continued to add fuel to the fire, tossing in a "seriously!" and "we're not lying, she does!"

The Lumas knew the story of their mother, knowing that she had lost her own mother and had been a victim of sheer loneliness ever since. They care about her, and to know that there's an option for her to be happier, is an option they want to take. All of the Lumas decided to sleep early, that way Luigi would have additional time with Rosalina. They all encouraged Luigi, to just go out there, and give her the option. The truth was, Luigi had a slight emotional and physical attraction, which he denied only because he would have never believed that Rosalina, of all people, would give him a second look.

"We also know about Daisy from you murmuring it before, one of us heard you. Just talk to mother!"

* * *

Luigi had paced back and forth, ecstatic. While every Luma went to sleep, Luigi learned an amazing piece of information. First, a universal transmission came in to the Observatory, containing the lists of people who have qualified to obtain their medical license. And whose name was on there? None other than the man in green himself, Luigi. Mario had gotten his license years ago, and Luigi never bothered himself to learn and obtain a medical license until recently. Additionally, he figured that if he would win Rosalina over, he would take the time to tell her a piece of information.

Master Hand had arrived out of nowhere in front of Luigi immediately after he found the news of being a licensed doctor. The reason was to look for anyone willing to participate in the next Smash tournament. A small lottery of the participants was held, in the form of having Master Hand pick a name out of a hat. Luigi was chosen this time, and he recalled an earlier conversation he had with Rosalina. Looking at the Master Hand, he asked: "I have a name, but they're going to need some accommodation, particularly with her duties as a mother."

The Master Hand nodded, guaranteeing that whoever the participant was, they would have all the accommodations they would need. He was the Master Hand, he was more than capable of the duty. Upon Luigi uttering "Rosalina", he simply made the thumbs-up notion before disappearing, leaving only a letter of acceptance.

Oh man, is Rosalina going to love this.

* * *

Luigi approached Rosalina's room cautiously. Rosalina was one strong ass woman, and could easily fight Luigi if she mistook him for an intruder. Luigi could see Rosalina, gently lying on her bed and having a gentle snore. Something about her looked precious, as if she were her own gem. The way she lay there, her hair, the sounds of her sleeping, the delicacy; all of it was amazing. The Lumas stated that beautiful woman had affection? Hopefully this is not some sick twisted joke.

"Whose there?" Rosalina uttered. Immediately, a bunch of gibberish came out, signaling that whatever was said was just sleep talk. Luigi clutched his heart, panicking after believing his cover was blown.

Tip-toeing, with a gentle and soft step per movement, Luigi could rival any spy with these slick movements. Eventually, he stood above the beauty, poking her on her shoulder as she barely began to wake.

"More…kee-…uh..why did that dream have to end I was so clos-….." Rosalina went silent, immediately growing red upon realizing what she was saying, and that Luigi was right in front of her. She didn't know how to respond, only maintaining a slightly open mouth with a fierce blush.

"Hey Rosalina…I have something for you…I remember how you told me you wish you could do more things to make you feel less lonely so…I enrolled you in the Smash tournament." Luigi uttered. Rosalina's eyes lit up, gazing in shock of the letter. He added: "And no worries about the Lumas, I remembered about them. When you go to the Smash universe, it's really a different dimension. You'll be gone for a second over here and the Lumas will be okay while you go."

Rosalina's aqua eyes lit up further, slightly welling up with tears as she absorbed the information. "Luigi…you could have said anyone else's name and let them participate when it's so exclusive…but you recommended…me…and remembered my children." At this point, Rosalina was crying, overcome with emotion over Luigi's deed. Luigi smiled, unsure how to respond, so he went in and embraced Rosalina.

"Thank you Luigi. Thank you so much for considering me." Rosalina asked, weeping on his overalls. The way she cried, he could tell that she wasn't used to this kind of interaction, and a lot of it was projected from her loneliness from being without her mom. Luigi just let her continue crying, rubbing her back and squeezing her.

"You have nothing to thank me for, princess." Luigi stated. Rosalina gave a giggle before blushing and sniffling. "Oh please, you don't have to call me tha-"

"But I do. You're the most beautiful princess I've ever seen, Rosalina." Luigi interrupted. Rosalina stared, blushing and surprised at this assertion. Luigi was making her feel, _pretty?_

"You don't have to lie to flatter me Luigi-" Rosalina stammered, wiping her tears away.

"Rosalina, your Lumas told me everything. I know what thoughts you have right now." Luigi once more interrupted. There was a subtle silence overtaking the room, and Rosalina looked away from Luigi, fearing that perhaps he was simply still attached to Daisy and not even looking at her. Luigi soon caught on, realizing that he had to inform her of the decision he made

"Never would I believe someone as wondrous as you, would even look my way." Luigi admitted, watching as Rosalina's head lifted up, looking over at Luigi. There was an innocence of her within those gorgeous eyes. The way she was staring filled Luigi up with his own butterflies. There was a princess, who just wanted to be acknowledged, recognized, and simply loved, and apparently a slight pervert judging by the dream she was just having; but Luigi simply wanted nothing more than Rosalina.

"I'd…like to stick around here more often and reciproca-"

Rosalina crashed her lips into Luigi's. This seriously caught the plumber off guard, assuming that Luigi was Rosalina's first kiss. She just crashed them, and went in for a deep, passionate one. Perhaps being an intergalactic princess deprives her, but Luigi sure as fuck could not care less. Rosalina was a mine of diamonds to him. Luigi reciprocated the kiss, clutching her as the interaction became more heated.

Then she broke it, panting in the heat of the moment. She stammered out, "I-I'm sorry Luigi…it's just, I've never experienced this and I just had a dream and I just looked at you, and, and-"

"Rosalina, I promise you never have to be sorry about that, ever." Luigi stated, cutting her off and watching that blush. Despite Rosalina's hidden ferocity, out lied a gentle, elegant, and precious soul that made her who she was. Luigi? Just a plumber who wanted to be recognized for his work.

Wait, not just a plumber.

"Oh yeah, by the way, I'm a doctor now." Luigi added, catching Rosalina off guard. The news was out of nowhere and so sudden.

"I'm so happy for you, Luigi!" Rosalina squealed, glomping Luigi, adding in an additional kiss. This was a lot of love Rosalina was giving to Luigi, but Luigi took all of it with absolute stride. No way was he going to complain. Rosalina took the Ztar out of him, gave him some closure, and made him feel appreciated. Quite frankly, he had a lot to learn about Rosalina, but where he was, he would never mind. He hadn't felt a kiss in so long that he simply forgot the sensation.

"Rosalina, have you ever kissed anyone else before?"

"You." She responded quickly, once more blushing at her abrupt outburst. Whenever she felt incredibly happy, this just appeared to be the norm.

* * *

The two stood up, with Rosalina grabbing her wand and destroying Luigi's bed, much to his confusion.

"You can sleep with me!" Rosalina ecstatically spat. Luigi blushed furiously, mistaking the innocent statement for something far, far different. Eventually, Rosalina caught on, deciding to toss his hat and hang it upside down within a bubble, for containing such inappropriate thoughts.

How inelegant.

"Hey, you're the one asking for_ more_!" he countered, teasing her over her dream. Rosalina smiled at him, staring rather seductively as she cast a spell to shroud the entire room in darkness. From the outside of this shroud, it appeared that the door to her room was closed and locked. In the inside, however, lied a feisty couple that basked in artificial moonlight.'

"I feel safe", whispered the smiling Rosalina.

* * *

**1.) For those that haven't heard, Rosalina is in the new Super Smash Brothers game for the Wii U/3DS! I couldn't help but incorporate that into the story, and had to toss it in immediately. **

**2.) Also, Dr. Luigi has been announced and scheduled to be released incredibly soon, as part of the "Year of Luigi" promotion Nintendo has.**

**3.) The concept of time differences through space is used in here, explaining why Luigi has not taken much action since the Ztar attacked him. Gives him enough time to regroup and collect himself for a counter attack.**

**4.) Luigi has some oblivious tendencies, seen in the Mario & Luigi series. This is played with a bit as a concept here.**

**5.) The concept of the "fox looking Luigi" is Kitsune Luigi, his variation of the Tanooki suit in the game series. Unfortunately, the newer games that feature the Tanooki suit do not have one power up that first appeared in Super Mario Brothers 3: Turning into a statue. I decided to simply run with the SMB3 concept and keep using it for the sake of plot.**

**6.) I've gotten a few PMs about setting the rating to M to make way for a lemon chapter. Personally, I don't really care whether or not I include some sexual sequence between the two. I might based on feedback, however, it's going to probably be a story listed on its own, rather than a chapter. Leave some feedback and let me know!**

**7.) The bad guy holding the Observatory hostage is what occurred in Super Mario Galaxy 2.**

**8.) Luigi and Rosalina are officially established, yay anyone? :D**


	8. Sweet, Chaotic, Love

**Let me just say, to all those that review and read this story, thank you. I'm absolutely, without a damn doubt, stunned over the feedback and support I have received. I hope each and every one of you has an absolutely wonderful holiday week. Again, thank you all for this amazing and dedicated input.**

**I have an announcement to make regarding this story and the demand for a lemon. I will be writing a lemon based off this story, which will take place in-between the last chapter and this chapter. However, to ensure that the portion of my audience that doesn't want to read it, won't be forced to; it'll be a lengthy, one-shot, as a standalone side-story, rather than a chapter. Once posted, I'll give reference to it in the author notes, and it'll be up to the viewer to decide if they want to read it. To give some extra detail, it'll be in three chapters, with one chapter in third, one in first person (Luigi), and one in first person (Rosalina). To reiterate, it is not an additional chapter, but rather its own listed story for convenience.**

**Onto the main story, this chapter will intertwine the recent events occurring in the Mushroom Kingdom, along with the misadventures of Rosalina, Luigi, and the Luma. The relationship has officially blossomed between the two characters, so it's time to incorporate the Luma. Sorry for the lengthy intro, and enjoy everybody!**

**For anyone looking, as of December 28th, the entire story has been updated to patch up some small inconsistencies and errors. I'll be giving a new chapter tomorrow or so!**

* * *

_Sweet, Chaotic, Romance_

Eternal space surrounded the Observatory, cycling between plethora of different planets, exhibiting a unique view and property constantly. A beautiful view, accompanied by a marvelous mixture of black, blue, white, and purple auras brightened by the stars—a beautiful portion of that aura seeped into Rosalina's window, awakening the exhausted Rosalina and Luigi. Rosalina's platinum blonde hair was no longer as delicately combed, and her exposed skin was rather bright as a result of the previous night's activities. Softly groaning, the princess scooched herself off her bed, grabbing her wand and beginning to change while Luigi lied on her bed, watching as he stretched from his stationary position and yawning profusely—a not so beautiful sight to behold.

"I've fought against King Boo and a giant Bowser in my mansion, fought in a Smash tournament on an arena where the arena constantly changed dimensions through time, rowed a paddle with others against Donkey Kong at a party…but you're a freak of nature with your energy. I never expected you-"

Luigi cut himself off, watching Rosalina cover her face once more in sheer embarrassment. The thought of the previous night was going to stay trapped in her mind, and her own hidden nature was revealed towards Luigi. It was incredibly embarrassing to Rosalina, looking at it in retrospect, but everything was wonderful for her first time.

"…L-Luigi, I liked it too…but I get very embarrassed…" she mumbled, twirling her hair before realizing it needs a wash. Hastily, she went to the bathroom, removing the attire she was trying to change into. Luigi looked at himself, realizing that he needed a shower of his own. Removing himself from the bed, he awaited Rosalina's return for his shower. Admittedly, walking was rather difficult for him due to his soreness.

"So that's what it's like for Mario." Luigi pondered. Rosalina promptly walked out the bathroom, looking elegant as usual, she laughed at the sight of a messy Luigi. Laughing with her, he simply responded with a "you can't just blame me for that!" The two chuckled, Luigi showered, wondering exactly where the water comes from, considering they're all on a floating station in the middle of space.

"Rosalina, how do you get water?" he questioned.

"By fusing oxygen and hydrogen molecules together! I have a conductor that's used with my magic! What happens is that any kind of excess oxygen or hydrogen molecules that are released from a planet gravitate towards a generator I made in the Observatory that stores them. Then, showers or anything that uses the molecules, are routed towards the conductors by merging or splitting! Nothing too hard I think." Rosalina giggled. This giggled turned into a laugh as Luigi went silent, uttering that she needs to meet with Professor E. Gadd sometimes.

"I forgot, you built this entire Observatory. Something like this shouldn't be much for you." He responded. "I may be a doctor, plumber, and all kinds of things, but I tell you Rosalina, I am not a floating space station expert." Luigi joked. The two were starting to really grow accustomed to one another, evident by Rosalina's reaction. When he first arrived, Rosalina was stern, mellowed, and rather serious. Since then, she's transformed into a smiling, cheery, and occasionally joking person. She was still incredibly shy, no doubt, but she opened up to Luigi and revealed what kind of person she is. Rosalina is a person that Luigi could easily connect and be around with. Luigi had since become far more optimistic than ever, though it was probably due to his stupid spell that was broken by Rosalina. All he had to say was, he was glad he made it up here. However, Luigi realized that he had to go back to the Mushroom World, because he had genuinely no clue as to what was occurring. According to Rosalina, a day on the station versus the time on the Mushroom World, was significantly shorter than a day on the Mushroom World. Certainly, there shouldn't be anything of concern going on. Mario should be awake from the Ztar as it's been a day or so since.

"Hey Rosalina, have you ever traveled in the Mushroom World?" Luigi asked, breaking his train of thought and slight concern over the affairs of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"No…I wish but unfortunately it just isn't possible. I have my children to raise, silly." She responded. Luigi smiled, nodding in response to the princess. Someday, perhaps, he could bring her over to the World someday if he could find some form of accommodation for her. Maybe Professor E. Gadd or, somebody could. That would be a delight for Rosalina; actually traveling in a world and seeing all the qualities it has to offer.

The two eventually left the room; holding hand in hand to approach and make it known to the Lumas that Luigi and Rosalina are in fact, in a romance. They were all playing and racing within the edges of the Observatory. The very moment one Luma noticed the detail, every one stopped, staring at the two in silence. Rosalina held a fear that perhaps, they wouldn't accept or like Luigi. This fear was defeated as her thoughts were muffled with the cheers and celebration of the Lumas, happy that they were able to help Luigi bond and approach with Rosalina. The reaction caught the mother off guard, looking at Luigi with her mouth agape, stunned at the happiness. Not a peep was said from Luigi nor Rosalina, letting the quick celebratory cheer have its run. Both of them smiled, squeezing each other's hand in happiness of the moment. Once the moment died down, she softly asked: "I see you are all happy, but how come?"

The familiar yellow Luma floated above the rest, preparing to represent the group: "We like Luigi. We started to really like him when he let us use him as a statue for our game. We thought he was what would be best for you mother."

"I'm glad, but what in the world do you mean as a statue?" she asked, her voice tinted with confusion. Luigi whispered into her ear, with her eyes widening a bit with an expression that screamed "oh." Rosalina looked at the colorful group, requesting that is not made a habit since Luigi probably doesn't enjoy spending much time sitting idle as a statue.

The Lumas all agreed, going to hug Rosalina and high five Luigi.

"I'm glad you guys accept me!" he stated, with the Lumas shouting in agreement. All of them are wild today, so Luigi assumed that was good. Luigi realized a large issue with this entire realization, tapping Rosalina on the shoulder and whispering to her that he needs a private place to talk. Rosalina grew a look of concern, waving to the Lumas as they walked towards somewhere more private.

"Rosalina, you know, I live on the Mushroom World, while you live in space…and you know time is a bit different here than it is back at home. How will we solve this?" Luigi asked, concern plaguing his voice. Rosalina smiled at him, kissing the plumber on the cheek while giving a quick hug.

"You have no need to worry. Perhaps…my children and I can settle on a new home in the Mushroom World. It'll be different, but you give me a reason to stop having a home in this Observatory, and having a home where the children and I can interact with others. I thought about it, and made up my mind many years ago, that if I ever had a lover, the children and I go to his home and integrate there. It'll be different, but I think it will be for the better." She answered, smiling sweetly as the issue visibly erased from Luigi's face.

"You know I'll be happy to bring you with! You will need your own castle and perhaps land, as you are a princess. My princess, though." Luigi added, watching as Rosalina simply hugged him in glee. What a joyous moment for Rosalina. She could finally let go of her past, and finally allow herself and her children to settle. Who better to settle down with than a legend of the Mushroom Kingdom, and someone so kind and gentle.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to play with the Lumas!" Luigi informed, with Rosalina grabbing his hand and strolling along towards the group. Every Luma starred at Luigi as he pulled out a very familiar leaf. Rosalina herself was caught off guard with the fact that he was dressed as…a fox. One brave Luma took it upon themselves to approach Luigi.

"Hey Luigi."

"Hey there buddy, what's going on?"

"I have a question"

"Feel free to ask!"

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"What does…the fox say?"

Rosalina shouted, screaming a vicious "No!" at the awful joke. Every paused and stared at the Luma, with its dreadful reference. The Luma laughed to itself, while Rosalina simply tapped the wand in her hand against her shoulder. "That cursed song…you have no idea Luigi, no idea how many times our Observatory picks up transmission from a foreign source, only for the transmission to be that song! Ring ding ding crap!" Rosalina let out. Luigi was surprised, as were the Luma, at the sound of her voice being raised. Upon realizing this, Rosalina looked around, suddenly becoming very embarrassed at what she just said. "It's only because…I try to sleep and it disturbs me when I try…" she added, moving her hair to cover the tint of red on her flawless skin. Everyone except Rosalina simply laughed. From assertive in frustration to coy in reserve, the entire scene was simply too humorous.

* * *

The Thousand Year Door opened, unleashing a myriad of evil energy with it. The trio knew that there was limited time before everyone in the Kingdom awoke, and the evil energy being unleashed needed to not be visible before their plans would be spoiled. The evil energy completely enshrouded Rougeport and a portion of the Mushroom Kingdom. The Shadow Queen looked at the Kammy, teaching her of a spell to absorb the darkness within an item. Kammy nodded, waving her wand in a circular motion, mumbling some kind of ancient language. A circular gate appeared where Kammy traced the circle. The gate opened, absorbing every ounce of the excess darkness, before suddenly shrinking and merging with the wand. This would completely empower Kammy's magical abilities, now possessing a fierce, dark power within the wand. The lost essence of the Shadow Queen was now contained, and all issue of possibly having people see the sight was now eliminated. The next step was to exit Rogueport and make their way towards Darkland. The Shadow Queen lifted Kammy and Bowser above towards the central area of Rogueport. Everyone was still out, but one could simply _sense_ their movement. Kammy felt rejuvenated to such a younger age with the newly powered wand, and decided it would be best for her to take over.

"Alright you two. Stand back, we're going to become invisible, while I carry you." She asserted. A fierce blast of dark energy shrouded all three, before allowing them to float.

"My my…this energy is simply lavish!" she squealed, as the three began to cross over the sea body. All three laughed amongst them, as the essence of the Ztar subsided. Bowser heard a rather dark voice speak to him mentally. The contents of their conversation were unknown, taking place within the confines of his mind. Physically, all three were speeding towards Darklands to arrive and initiate their plans further.

"Bowser…my companion, exactly what do you rule over?" the Shadow Queen asked. Bowser huffed, prepared to brag profusely to the devilish Queen.

"Well…I rule over Darklands, having my own castle. I rule over a large army of Koopas, Goombas, Bullet Bills, and many other subjects. I have an airship fleet and a ground force. My children are also under my wing, helping with maintaining an assault force." Bowser explained.

"Well, I'm not familiar with some of your terminology, but I would certainly love to see exactly what it is in person. Perhaps, we can do something to increase that army of yours." The Shadow Queen retorted.

"You have your own subordinates, correct?" Bowser asked in response.

"I do. Not necessarily an army, but a number of available resources to certainly merge our forces into something formidable." She answered.

"I see. I must say, Kammy Koopa, the Magikoopa right next to us, is my right hand. The most knowledgeable of my advisors, and the most talented among my army."

Kammy Koopa simply laughed, adding: "My apologies, Shadow Queen. While his opinion is relatively pleasant, I would like to apologize for being such a nuisance in our duel." Everyone simply had a strangely induced, lighthearted laugh. Soon enough, the horizon suddenly altered into red sand, and poorly lit environment. Hovering over several tanks, the cloak of invisibility was removed, revealing them and the Shadow Queen. Everyone huddled in fear over seeing the Shadow Queen, panicking over what could possibly occur with her here. Bowser simply smiled, waving at everyone in an attempt to assure them that all is well, and that the Shadow Queen would not annihilate anyone.

"My…what an impressive army you have here, my companion." Shadow Queen complimented, stroking Bowser's arm in sheer flirtation. `Eventually, the trio would reach Bowser's castle, impressing the Shadow Queen and insuring, perhaps a forced marriage wouldn't be so bad for her. Kammy Koopa raised her wand, waving it in an oval manner to create a strange, blue light.

"Everyone, listen!" Kammy commanded, speaking into the blue light which acted as a projector of sorts. Everyone stopped writhing in their fear, attentively listening to the Magikoopa speak.

"I present to you, the Queen of the Koopas!" she yelled. Immediately, everyone dropped to their knees, or in the case of the Goombas, a quick nod as a symbolic message of approval. Everyone cheered, never expecting that King Bowser would find his Queen. The Shadow Queen waved, putting on a candle show in which every candle in the Kingdom was lit in a black and red flame.

"We have been oppressed for far too long. We are treated, as the scum of the Mushroom World! Without our King or Queen, what would this land be, and where would be? Certainly not with the Toads, I assure you! It is time that we show the world, that we will not be stomped on, nor denied the rights of our recognition!" Kammy preached, uniting the crowd under a nationalistic like hype.

"We will now demonstrate the world, our absolute power which will not be ignored. Simply disregarding us will be futile, as we know have our Queen!" Kammy screamed, with the crowd of citizens cheering in unison at the wise words. Bowser nodded at Kammy, s Kammy waved her wand simply once, then proceeding to hanging the wand upside down. The castle they stood on began to shake and tremor in fury and power, slightly moving to reveal a cylindrical shape object hidden within the confines of the castle, while also revealing what appears to be an incredibly thin needle at the top. Kammy led the crowd to countdown with them, watching at the strange object lit up with the countdown. The excitement and suspense filled, eventually leading to the final "zero" count.

Instantly, Bowser and the Shadow Queen poured a portion of their power, resulting in a large, dark laser being shot into the sky. Within mere seconds, the black laser exploded, shrouding the sky above all of Darklands and neighboring lands to be completely covered in darkness. This act would be seen and reported throughout the Mushroom World.

"Starting today, with the arrival of our Queen, we decide that it is time for us to become seen throughout the world. We as each and every single one of you to lend us your spirits towards this or any concern in the slightest, because in this very moment, this exact date will be written in history for the ages! We officially declare war on the Mushroom Kingdom!" Kammy let out, coughing on the side. Bowser and the Queen both noted that Kammy had impressive charisma and verbal skills. The crowd erupted, chanting anything they possibly could to continue the excitement. Despite the environment and devastating display of power, each of them held onto this as something of stride, something to hold to them as dear and a representation of their home. The sight was tremendous, leaving a Shadow Queen to kiss Bowser's cheek while Bowser clutched her hand.

"Absolutely perfect, not a single mistake."

* * *

Peach had awoke, yawning as she realized she was lying on her floor. Wondering exactly how that occurred, Peach briskly left her room, looking at a strange sight: Everyone was stretching, yawning, and talking about the wonderful sleep they had.

"Um…is it just me, or is it really weird that all of us just kinda fell asleep at the same time?" she questioned. The princess was not amused as to the condition of her hair, nor the slight odor emanating.

_"How long was I out?"_ she wondered to herself. Peach had noticed Toadsworth walking into the main hall, approaching him as he viewed a large portrait.

"My…the level of details within these paintings are absolutely marvelous!" Toadsworth commented, aware that Peach was coming towards him. "Dear, I know what you are about to ask, and I share many questions along with you. I too, have just awaked from my slumber in a similar manner to that of my fellow residents."

"Okay, now don't you find anything suspicious about that, at all perhaps?" Peach decided to ask. "Everyone in the entire castle just woke at the same time, and judging by the smell, it has been days!"

"I noticed some people awaking in a similar manner on streets and parks. There is an anomaly occurring, this is something that can't be disregarded." Toadsworth added. "Has anyone called, and perhaps tried to leave a message?"

Peach stood silent, with both of them running to her room to grab her phone and immediately check for any kind of message. The only ones, strangely, came from outside the Mushroom Kingdom.

_"Hi, it's Daisy! Hey girl, just wanted to say, there was a report saying some people are suffering from exhaustion in your Kingdom as some people knocked out!"_

_ "Hi, it's Daisy! Listen, I hope you and Mario are well. I tried to reach somebody, but I can't seem to contact anyone in the Kingdom. Everything okay over there?"_

_ "Hey, I'm really concerned. I don't know if you're okay, and apparently, a bunch of people are knocked out in the Mushroom Kingdom. I don't know what happened but I'm starting to get really worried. Waluigi also tried to contact some people, but nothing worked!"_

_ "Peach, I pray you're okay. Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom is out cold. There are people in the streets out cold, people in the shops, everywhere! I don't know what's happening but something bad is going on right now. Please, come outside when you get this and take some extra Green Mushrooms, please."_

Peach looked at Toadsworth in shock, wondering what could have occurred. Running outside, Peach and Toadsworth went to the delivery area to see a collection of Green Mushrooms. The two untied the package, prepared to distribute each mushroom to everyone in the castle individually before figuring out the situation. The two stopped everything they were doing, and stood in fear and shock over a sight in the sky above.

Far away, in some distant land, the sky simply turned black. There was no explanation for what occurred. People in the Mushroom Kingdom looked at this sight, wondering what occurred. However, pandemonium grew rapidly as the blackness appeared to be spreading in the sky. People looked, praying and crying over the situation and fear that there was some kind of doomsday approaching them.

"What in the world is that…"

* * *

In Sarasa Land, Daisy and Waluigi discussed various options that could be taken under emergency action. Under private agreement, Sarasa Land contained jurisdiction to operate the Mushroom Kingdom under supranational law. The two looked distraught, wondering if anyone could have avoided what plagued the Kingdom.

"It's just too suspicious that only the Mushroom Kingdom was hit with whatever that was. You know exactly where the trail points to." Waluigi deduced. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he stared at a sight in the sky.

"Look, to your west." Waluigi demanded. Daisy observed, covering her mouth as they witnessed the sky become blackened with something. That was not some kind of normal occurrence.

"I swear I saw a beam before that happened. I swear to you, that is gotta be artificial. There is no explanation, other than something afoot." Waluigi continued. The two stared, watching the blackness spread the skies. What started as a dot in the sky was not a relatively large black scene. Eventually, the spreading halted, but not before Daisy went to her phone to listen to a message.

"Apparently, people in the Mushroom Kingdom woke up, but are freaking out over it! Oh no, this cannot be good." Daisy groaned, calling Peach who immediately picked up.

"Thank the heavens you're alive!" Daisy screamed, before calming herself.

"Mario is arriving here with Professor E. Gadd, apparently, both are concerned over the blast, and Gadd said that the source is not natural in any display!" Peach screamed back.

"Waluigi said that too!" Daisy yelped, giving thumbs up.

"There's a problem. Luigi is nowhere to be found. Mario recalled Luigi going to the Mushroom Forest, and Mario couldn't locate him. Professor E. Gadd tried desperately to contact him. Nothing, at all."

"Oh my. Send a search squad, I'll do the same." Daisy stated. Waluigi asked, "for whom", until Daisy briefly explained.

"I've never been on the best terms with him, but that's not good under any circumstance. I think it's best we declare an emergency to figure this out, because those two correlations don't make any sense at all. That appearing and Luigi somehow being nowhere to be found? That's gotta be related to them." Waluigi concluded.

"Oh no…" Mario mumbled, being audible over the phone. Of all times for Luigi to disappear, this was the worst possible moment.

"Is that…a comet?"

* * *

Bedtime was ongoing for the Luma up in the observatory, with Rosalina and Luigi sitting back. They were approaching the Mushroom World, and they enjoyed the sight they were getting. Sitting on the edge of the Observatory, they cuddled together, snuggling and kissing as they talked.

"Would you like to celebrate Christmas with me, Rosalina?" Luigi asked. Rosalina looked confused with this request.

"Would is this event you speak of?" Rosalina quipped. It sounded enjoyable to her, but she had no clue what it could be.

"The time of gift giving and being thankful." Luigi briefly explained. Rosalina squeezed Luigi's hand, prompting him to squeeze his lover tighter as they shared a brief kiss.

"You know…you and my children are my gifts, and my thankfulness is with you two." She whispered.

"You're your own gift to me, and vice versa. Lot of things has gotten better since I've gotten here, and I couldn't be happier." Luigi mumbled back. The two swung their feet happily, cuddling and hugging at the beautiful sight. "You know, you are even more beautiful than these stars and planets."

The two began to kiss, becoming intimate with one another as the beautiful aura and surroundings fueled them. They kissed, Rosalina's plump, soft, and flawless lips meeting with the lips of Luigi, as she began to move her hands toward his thigh. However, this was interrupted immediately by a gasp from Rosalina. Asking as to what happened; Luigi gasped himself, realizing there was something wrong. On the surface of the Mushroom World, there was a portion that was…black? It appeared to be slightly growing before stopping to the eyes of the couple.

"Wait a minute...the Mushroom World? We're not supposed to be back here so early, it hasn't been anywhere near close a century! Upon further inspection, there was portion that appeared black." Rosalina stated. Something threw them off course into a previous orbit.

With a simple look, Luigi nodded at Rosalina. Luigi stood, turning around and running to the Lumas, awakening them.

"I'm sorry guys, but something is happening to my home right now. I have to go for now, I will be back all." Luigi explained. Some of the Lumas cried, some wished support and desire to go with him, but all wished Luigi a safe trip. Rosalina joined in. Her lover was about to leave, but at least she knew he'll be back for her. He trusted her, and she trusted him. She began to get a bit tearful, hugging her in comfort. Luigi walked towards the view of the Mushroom World, as Rosalina waved her wand, summoning a Launch Star. Where to? Right into the Mushroom World.

"There's one issue Luigi, the Launch Star to the Mushroom World was not fully complete, and while it sends people there to the speed of light, you may accelerate to a future point in time. The maximum is 4 days, but with that going on, you have no time to waste. I want you to go, show that you have lost your fear. Show them who you are…who I'm in love with, Luigi." Rosalina broke, nearly crying. She loved Luigi, and did not want to risk losing him to.

Luigi walked over, holding the princess softly as he wiped her tears, kissing her. I'm going to try one thing for you to make you less lonely. Luigi dropped a sensor on the floor, explaining that it's a demolecularizing transportation system.

"I'll warp here instantly to you." Rosalina smiled brightly at this, before watching Luigi get into a squatting stance.

"Build, build, build, build, build, build, build!" he screamed, gathering a furious amount of electricity. Luigi devoured a leaf, turning his Kistune costume into raw energy for him to convert to electricity. "I have to remember what Doc told me. Rosalina, please feed me four green Mushrooms, and a red one, please!" Luigi demanded. Rosalina had a cache from when he and Mario was still here, and fed him the desire requested. "I can use the energy from this. My life force quadruples with four, and increases even more with a red." He explained.

"Build!" he screamed, alerting the Lumas as they observed, along with Rosalina. Rosalina knew what was coming, and trusted Luigi.

"Negative Zone!" he screamed, sacrificing the temporary life force boost of the mushrooms. The electricity from his body spread to the entire observatory, suddenly turning the entire area into an oddly green area. If Luigi hadn't devoured the mushrooms, he would have been killed putting this much energy in.

"Control…inhale and suck in some energy…release!" he commanded, with the Negative Zone returning into his body. The Lumas looked confused, with Rosalina looking at Luigi for explanation.

Running, he yelled: "I would use an instant transportation, but I don't have an established connection from here to back home, I gotta set it up. I promise I will! What I did with the Negative Zone was slow time down. You guys won't notice it at all, but one day on the Observatory is now equivalent to one day on the Mushrrom World. I did it to make sure you'll be a lot less lonely!" he yelped, running towards Rosalina who nearly started wheeping, knowing where Luigi was headed to, and the emotional love she just felt for Luigi. Luigi waved off the Luma.

_ "Even for a second…I'll miss you Luigi. I love you."she thought. _Luigi made a half-heart symbol with his right hand, waving off everyone with his left. Rosalina returned the gesture, as the Luma approached their mother to hug her in their time of comfort.

_"I used half of my energy with that one as well…more than I wanted to be used, but it did the job. I gotta get back. Hold on everyone, the new Luigi is coming. I have to stay well ad be able to return to Rosalina…so she can live here. What a sweet, chaotic, romance."_

* * *

**What a chapter! Holiday inspired at the end, I hope everyone has a merry holiday season! I'll be updating a bit slower this week due to the holidays, but made this chapter extra-long in compensation. Appreciate you all!**

**1.) Waluigi is intelligent because he otherwise lacks a personality besides being sneaky, being an Olympic-classed dancer, and a sportsman.**

**2.) The lemon is referenced towards the beginning. Won't need to be referenced anymore, as the time frame has been left alone.**

**3.) In Paper Mario: TTYD, darkness covers the Mushroom Kingdom and surrounding areas when the Shadow Queen is revived. I played along with that quite extensively, to not make Kammy Koopa obsolete.**

**4.) I wanted a nationalistic-styled rally. Nationalism throughout history has led to a number of conflicts. This historical factor is used in Kammy's speech.**

**5.) Darklands in this story is based on the map that appears as World 8 in Super Mario Brothers 3.**

**6.) Fun fact: Peach, Toadsworth, Daisy and Waluigi finally appear in the story.**

**7.) "Hi, it's Daisy" is a play of "Hi, I'm Daisy!", a recurring gag and phrase of Daisy.**

**8.) The concept of "where would everyone be without Bowser as their leader" was thought of when I realized, would Peach or someone else really adopt the Goombas or Bullet Bills? My conclusion: No.**

**9.) I made Rosalina incredibly smart when I realize that she builds that damn Observatory. Think about it, she made the Comet Observatory!**

**10.) The Mushroom World is supposed to be passed every 100 years. Using the concept that one day in the Mushroom World is a week or so, the time during the Shadow Queen's release what have caused enough of a disturbance that the negative energy slightly threw off the comet observatory. The original fight of when Bowser fought the Shadow Queen occurred several days ago in Observatory time, giving enough time for them to head towards the Mushroom World and explaining why they're passing by back there.**

**11.) I made a lame joke about Luigi's costume. Take it as you please.**

**12.) Luigi performing a Negative Zone so large when he could perform a tiny version is **_**only**_** attributed to the fact that he ate 1-up Mushrooms.**

**13.) 1-Up Mushrooms are only referred to as Green Mushrooms because in the games, obviously when Luigi or Mario (or whoever) is hit, they can die in a single hit. The story portrays the characters as having health, rather than hit points. That way, Mushrooms increase vitality.**

**14.) The demolecularizing teleporter is the teleporter Luigi used in the intro to come straight home.**

**15.) In exchange for vitality, Luigi can use stronger attacks. Risky move however.**

**16.) Red Mushrooms only increase strength and a bit of vitality to remain less powerful than green mushrooms.**

**17.) The question over what was going on in other lands while Mushroom Kingdom was attacked has been answered. **

**18.) Luigi and Rosalina are now a full-blown couple!**

**19.) The idea of an "incomplete Launch Star" stems from the fact that there was never a Launch Star headed towards Mushroom Kingdom in SMG1/2. This is why the Launch Star is still incomplete.**

**20.) Stay tuned for the war in the Mushroom War, it's going to get nuts.**

**21.) This chapter has been the chapter that ties in much of the stories concepts together. I promise, this is not close from finished, and things are not going to be as narrow as it can be than "Luigi wins" when he arrives. Let that be considered my present :). This is just the tip of the iceberg, as things are going to start snowballing. No more foreshadowing!**

**22.) By Luigi saying: "Half of my energy" being used, this was the additional four Green Mushrooms and the Red Mushroom, in addition to his own.**

**23.) The paintings Toadsworth viewed are the ones located on the second floor (unlocked in Super Mario 64 after your second Bowser fight), which contained Tall, Tall Mountain and Wet-Dry World, along with a notable portrait of Bob-Ombs, all in the immediate circular hallway. **

**24.) Rowing a paddle against Donkey Kong at a party is a reference to Mario Party 1's 1 Vs 3 Minigame: Padde Battle. It's often referred as the most difficult Mario Party minigame of all time, nearly impossible to win when playing on the hardest difficulty. This is because this utilized rotation on the control stick, and for anyone that remembers playing the N64, that control stick is not a soft piece of equipment. Minigames like those is why Mario Party 2 and on disregarded control stick minigames like that. The problem was so severe that Nintendo handed out gloves to people who purchased MP1, and is also the reason why Mario Party 1 will probably never be released on Virtual Console or the Nintendo eShop, ever.**

**25.) Things are getting heated. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	9. Waluigi Heard Acros the World

**Greetings everyone! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas (or Kwanzaa or Hanukah) holiday. While I haven't been writing due to the constraints the week gives, ideas have not gone undiscovered. We're getting right back into the action down in the Mushroom Kingdom, as Bowser is not one to wait and strike, as we all know. The feedback received from all was nothing but marvelous, so thank you all, and thank you to my readers.**

* * *

_ Waluigi Heard Across the World_

The Mushroom World halted all activities, remaining idle as across the world, people heard one particular word that Kammy Koopa just announced: _War._ The world stood shocked, with all kinds of species and people stopping what they were doing to gaze at what lied in the sky above Dark Land: Sheer black color. Some people claimed it was doomsday upon them, some claimed it was a conspiracy, same claimed to see a beam, and some people felt it was a natural occurrence. The only similarity that all of these proposed justifications contained were simply the sheer result of pandemonium. The panic and distress across the planet slightly halted upon hearing the echo of _war_ throughout the horizon. That one word immediately shifted feelings of unsure anxiety, to a controlled fear. Fear caused by the fact that whatever they were going to have to deal with was directly responsible for the display in the sky.

"Mario…we're at war, and I think it's a formal war against Bowser." She muttered, desperately trying to control her panic. Of all the conflict that occurred in the Mushroom Kingdom, none ever truly involved the involvement of an army or the civilians. Now, the entire Kingdom was in threat of danger, and the thought absolutely mangled Princess Peach.

"Peach, Peach! Stay with me here! I know exactly what you're thinking. We're not used to this situation, but we can take them! For heaven's sake, Mario and Luigi were able to take on fleets of ships and artillery by themselves!" Daisy screamed into the phone. Peach sighed, breathing out a bit of the panic inside of her and formulating a response.

"Alright. We don't have Luigi. No one knows where is, but we don't have time to worry…people's lives are in danger right now and that's the priority." Peach responded. The Princess took a moment to ponder, and then immediately turn to Professor E. Gadd who stood near. "Professor, I formally request you take the position of General for the Mushroom Army. You are arguably the smartest and most resourceful person available, and we need your abilities to help everyone out. Will you accept?" she asked.

"Suku…yes. My skills are good on a micro level, but I'll attempt my greatest effort on the macro side. Who will be the general of Sarasa Land? I assume we will immediately combine our forces together." Gadd asked, slightly punching the air in an effort to hype himself up. Mario stared in confusion as Toadsworth watched Peach return to the phone, asking Gadd's question.

"Waluigi is the general, and also the front line commander. I assume Mario will be your front line commander as he is the most powerful person in your Kingdom. For Sarasa Land, Waluigi is our most powerful individual, and he's able to work under really heavy pressure, so commanding the army and leading it in action at the same is something we can do." Daisy answered. Waluigi gave a thumbs-up motion, signaling his approval of the decision before going off to what appeared to be a nearby megaphone-like object.

"Peach, stay silent for one moment. Waluigi is going to instruct us and the Mushroom Kingdom. Waluigi is going to enact our agreement in the war section and combine our forces."

Peach stood still, beginning to pray for whatever was to come, would not be a threat to the Kingdom. Mario embraced Peach, giving comfort as Toadsworth joined in. Gadd was rather stoic, deciding to not join in.

"Waluigi speaking! Everyone silence yourselves for a moment as some important information must be shared." Waluigi commanded, his voice echoing throughout the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasa Land.

"As you have all seen, there is blackness in the sky in a particular land. That land is Dark Land, the Kingdom of Bowser and his goons. Some of you may have heard the echo of the word "war". That echo comes from the voice of Kammy Koopa, Bowser's assistant. Immediately, that means our defense alert is at an immediate code purple. For Mushroom Kingdom residents, that means your defense alert is at the variable 0. As you all know, that means that as of this moment, we are at war with Dark Land. The Mushroom Kingdom is close allies with Sarasa Land, and part of our formal deals allows us to merge military force against any foe that threatens both of us simultaneously. For Sarasa Land residents, our monthly practiced drills will no longer be drills, and all codes of conduct and instruction are to be followed as practiced. For Mushroom Kingdom, prepare your forces to engage in war. I will be leading the front lines of Sarasa based forces while commanding, while Mario will be leading Mushroom based forces and Professor E. Gadd will be commanding. Everyone, this is a state of emergency and war is now!" Waluigi commanded.

Everyone in Peach's castle was stunned at Waluigi's assertive but tactic announcement. Never did anyone truly believe Waluigi really had what it took to rule alongside Daisy until now. Outside of the castle, mass amounts of residents bombarded the castle, awaiting instruction from someone of authority.

"Professor E. Gadd, could you go out there? I'm sorry but I'm really not good at this kind of situation…" Peach confessed. Gadd nodded, going over to Peach's phone to alert Waluigi of a strategy he just devised. In apparent agreement, Professor E. Gadd walked to the balcony of the castle alongside Peach, as he gave out the interesting strategy.

"By my deductions, our threat is far greater than anything faced. As you know, we all seemed to be incapacitated at the same time, and then immediately we all saw that interesting scene in the sky while hearing a voice. Here is what we're going to do. We're going to get absolutely everyone in Sarasa Land and the Mushroom Kingdom, inside the castle."

"Wait, what?" Peach interrupted, utterly confused by what Gadd just stated.

"You heard me correctly. Toadsworth, show them!" Gadd instructed. Peach was surprised Toadsworth was even in on the plan he appeared to make up. "You see Princess, I already calculated everything the second I heard Kammy speak. I knew you would command me, and I instructed Toadsworth many moments ago of the strategy."

The crowd stood confused, watching as Toadsworth brought along a painting of tall mushrooms. To the surprise of Peach, this was the same painting that Toadsworth was viewing earlier. _"Could it be that Toadsworth also knew of what was to occur?"_ Peach thought. Some hope was restored, as she's never seen such intellect from these two before, _especially_ Toadsworth.

"This is what I mean, everyone, do you see this painting?" Gadd asked, while being showered in demands to demonstrate whatever plan he had. Toadsworth complied, walking into the painting before stepping out.

"We have the means to transport you to other locations. To reduce casualties, we will be spreading all of you into different locations based on abilities and capabilities. That way, we can clear the mainland of the Kingdom." Gadd instructed.

"Absolutely brilliant…" Peach uttered. Scores upon scores of people began to rush to the castle, with news spreading immediately to anyone nearby. Peach was instructed by Mario to return to her phone once more, hearing Waluigi instruct Peach to get ahold of the residents on DK Isles.

"I'm going to contact Wario from Diamond City. I figure I'll be able to convince him better than anyone else."

* * *

With that, both hung up the phone and ended the conversation. Waluigi went over to embrace Daisy, showing a radiating sign of confidence while approaching a pantry like area.

"Here we are. The utility room." Waluigi mumbled. Never did he expect he would ever enter this room for war. Along the walls, items littered them from every corner. Fire Flowers, leaves, hammers, shells, and all kinds of Mushrooms; the supply was monumental Waluigi walked over to a Poison Mushroom, eating one immediately and shuttering in response.

"You know, I'm one of the only people that can use these and get stronger. I'll be taking up majority of the Poison Mushroom supplies." Waluigi muttered, looking at Daisy as she smiled happily.

"I know you'll do well with it. You are the Poison Mushroom specialist, and I'm sure Bowser will never see it coming."

"Heh, why thank you. I won't be eating them up. They become stronger in age, just look at the colors. I was thinking, what if we brought the paintings over here and perhaps hid the castle of Peach under here?" the prince asked.

"Sounds like it would throw a swerve at Bowser, I like it!" Daisy yelled. Waluigi nodded in response as Daisy slouched against the doorframe, breathing out heavily as a result of the immense stressed placed upon Waluigi. She had to admit, despite the strange appearance of her lover, Waluigi has changed a tremendous amount since they originally met in a tennis meet several years ago.

"What are you thinking about, flower?" Waluigi inquired.

"Nothing…just about you and how you've changed." Daisy laughed. Waluigi was not good with the adjectives and the words most times.

"Well, strange time to think about that, don't ya think? You know, war, Bowser, all of that." Waluigi, responding and laughing at the randomness of Daisy.

"Well I know that! It's just; I mean for heaven's sake, you don't even smell like eggplant anymore! You've become much nicer and you know. To be blunt, you were a pain in the ass and a total bitch, but I mean nor now!" Daisy splat, both of them laughing hysterically at Daisy's bluntness. It took a few moments for them to regain their breath, as Daisy continued: "You know, once you received your therapy and became the new you…I fell. You saved me from Tatanga and whatnot, and you showed sides of you I've never seen, even if you are an odd ball." Daisy finished.

* * *

_ A crash into Daisy's domain shook the circumference around the land. Screaming in horror, the putrid alien known as Tatanga immediately showed himself to Daisy, who cried in distress after remembering her previous attack._

_ "If only Luigi were hear!" Daisy mumbled, tears welling up as she remained defenseless against whatever Tatanga was going to plot. "I know I can't run. Just take me and leave my Land at peace, please." Daisy pleaded._

_ "Well, this went much, much easier than I thought. I'm going to use you for many, many things, and this land of its wondrous resources." Tatanga responded._

_ Daisy simply did not know how to respond, as thoughts flooded her mind on the hideous deeds Tatanga could perform. Daisy was about to become a victim before Mario rescued her last time, but this time Mario and Luigi were both in outer space._

_ Tatanga stared at the distressed Daisy, until operating his machine, the Pagosu, and approaching Daisy to make the capture swift. The kidnapping would appear to be incredibly easy, until a Super Ball struck the machine, cracking the glass shield covering Tatanga._

_ "Who now!" screamed Tatanga. Daisy looked up through the hole Tatanga made to observe Waluigi jumping down, slamming his tennis racket into the shield as he cracked it further._

_ "Great…this creep is stalking me again." Daisy thought. She didn't mind too much this time around as Waluigi was actually doing something useful for once besides sports or random things._

_ "Guh, a purple one. First a red, then a purple!" he yelled. The sudden attack and vulnerability left the machine heavily damaged in mere hits. "Curses…that filthy ambush…you conniving scum. I thought I was lucky to avoid the green one of you in space, then a purple one."_

_ "Green one?" Daisy shouted, demanding further answer from the alien. "What the hell do you mean green one?!" she viciously shouted at the alien. Waluigi at this point stood back, understanding what was about to occur._

_ "I'll tell you if you let me leave in pe-"_

_ "Shut the fuck up and tell me damnit!" Daisy shouted, tears sprouting out of her eyes in panic, sadness, disappointment, and the feelings of betrayal._

_ "I saw a green man, very similar to the red one and slightly shorter than the purple one here in space. I panicked, as I was supposed to make this mission a sneaking one and get the deed over with without conflict. The green one could have easily defeated me because I could not increase speed, and there was a planet that he could have easily landed at to confront me. Honestly, he looked at me, staring with some strange look, and running from me." Tatanga explained. Immediately, Daisy collapsed in her own tears, sitting on the floor as she buried her face in her tears as Tatanga flew off. Daisy screamed, crying as her heart felt absolutely shattered. Luigi was supposed to be her answer to Peach's Mario. She even had a course built for him with the two of them dancing. Yet he didn't care enough to try and stop that alien. And he knew what it was; she had described the alien repeatedly as a result of the trauma. _

_ "I'm sorry, Daisy." Waluigi uttered, crouching down to hug the crying Daisy. _

_ Since that moment, Waluigi knew that he had the ability to take Daisy for himself. For that reason alone, he had no reason to continue his childish and ridiculous antics while maintaining his personality. He had a reason to receive help, and promptly did so. Days and seasons changed with Waluigi, who began to become accepted in Sarasa Land and liked within the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi had become aloof and distant with all kinds of adventures._

* * *

"I wonder about Luigi and his whereabouts. We've never had the opportunity to make amends, and I'll be damned if I won't be able to. I remember that day with Tatanga, and I just want to say, thank you for giving me the chance."

"No, don't thank me. I did not give you a chance in any sense. You earned your chance when you gave me comfort and saved me. You had no idea exactly how much trauma I had before then, and I was lucky you were stalking me that day." She blurted, once more laughing as Waluigi joined in.

"I'm just thankful for everything since then. Things have changed a lot, and ways that actually favor me. It's such a shame that this stupid war has to occur. War ain't fair, but someone's gotta do it." Waluigi responded. Daisy admirably stared at her lover, smiling as they both exited the room, closing the door.

**And that wraps up this chapter! Massive character development for Waluigi. I know some of you requested that I elaborate or write a flash back as to exactly what occurred during Tatanga's invasion that caused Luigi and Daisy to stop talking. I felt incorporating Waluigi's big role in the chapter with that flashback would probably be the best way to tie in the two together. Now, for the notes and trivias.**

**1.) Okay, Waluigi in canon is a total ****weirdo****. There is no better way to describe the guy; this guy has some of the strangest tendencies and habits I've ever seen for a character.**

**2.) Waluigi does have stalking tendencies. In Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, there is a cutscene which does show Waluigi stalking Luigi. **

**3.) Waluigi does seem to be ultra-insecure, as he is feeling like the Mario Bros. overshadow him and his existence completely. As a result of this, he believes that being a pain in the ass to everyone will give him some attention.**

**4.) Adding to this, the "giving me a chance" portion of dialogue becomes significant for Waluigi, as this is prime reason Waluigi is an antagonist toward Waluigi.**

**5.) I like having all characters developed well. I won't be spending anywhere near as much time developing Waluigi's character as he cannot overshadow the man in green of which we all love. **

**6.) Super Mario 64 concept of magical paintings is the prime defensive strategy being employed as a means to station and secure the population of the Mushroom Kingdom. The tall mushrooms paintings really is the portal to Tall, Tall Mountain.**

**7.) Bowser does apparently have a war fleet, as based off of Super Mario Bros. 3 in particular. Throughout the entire boss-levels, you are on an airship, taking on a Koopa Sibling, before taking on ground forces in Dark Land. This idea gave the idea of creating a war for this story, and the basis for Princess Peach's distress. We've never really seen if the Mushroom Kingdom has a military, so we'll see what occurs.**

**8.) Waluigi does have some antagonistic characters, mainly stuck to the way he talks and his diction if some of you noticed. Waluigi still gotta be Waluigi.  
**

**9.) The Pagosu is the ship Tatanga uses in Super Mario Land. I didn't know that at first.**

**10.) Waluigi's power gain from a Poison Mushroom is not only due to his genuine alignment to evil in power and ability, but the fact that he's odd. There is no relationship with them in canon, as that's a concept I made up for this story. This also further expands upon his "oddness" that I highlighted, and will continue to highlight later on. If some of you play Mario Tennis games, you know exactly what kind of shit Waluigi pulls that make you scratch your head.**

**11.) The Superball is the incredibly obscure powerup that appeared in Super Mario Land only one time, as a replacement to the Fire Flower. It sucked.**

**12.) Daisy's blunt and tomboyish personality is highlighted here, mainly through her interaction through Waluigi.**

**13.) Hope New Year's Eve goes well for you all! Have a wonderful time and a start to a New Year!  
**


	10. Green Hope

**One last chapter before the New Year! We're wrapping it up with a quick little poem and some Luigi. Thank you to my reader and enjoy everyone!**

* * *

_Green Hope  
_

_My sweet Luigi, how green, how gentle, how wonderful you are—you touch so delicately_

_Upon my eyes, beyond the station, we see the man on his mission._

_Ready to protect his home and the people he cares about without harm of sacrifice._

_The sacrifice is time with the children and I, who anxiously await his return._

_We pray, for the heavens above, to keep you safe from the forces that could take you._

_Heavy sighs, anxious gasps, and nervous ticks; fear lingering of the worst of our minds._

_Lonely hearts spoiled by your presence but must now stand idle for the one who spoils._

_You are the working man the plumber who just wants to do his job and have a good life._

_Your hair, kept with grease and the evidence of a simple lack of time to groom._

_You're the one for me, Luigi._

_I think of your tender touch, accompanied by your gentle stares._

_A hearty laugh, filled with happiness that infects all others._

_I miss that laugh._

_I know that chaos is going down on the Mushroom World._

_I just don't want you to become a victim of the violence._

_I don't want to lose you, just like I had lost my mother._

_My heart screams in agony for you to return to us safely._

_Screams, echoed by the concerns of the children, who pray thoroughly for your safety._

_Luigi, please, come home to us soon._

_We miss you._

_You were the gift of a miracle to show up here so randomly_

_Having effects no one could have seen._

_You've done more than anyone I know in such a short time._

_I beg of you, come to thee._

_Happy New Year, my green hero._

_May the New Year show the new you—the true you._

_If I could just have one single moment to hug you_

_As I am now rather cold_

_My body, having been adjusted to your embraces_

_I do not feel elegant, but rather, naked_

_I can now see how lonely I was before you showed_

_That loneliness is haunting, vicious, and widespread._

_The children miss your eagerness to interact with them._

_They miss the environment that you introduced to us with your smile._

_The smile that simply spread to everyone and allowed us to respond with our own_

_We hope that you make it there safely, Luigi_

_You're my hero, my green clad hero._

_I hope you truly do see me as your azure princess of the stars, as you love to tell me_

_You contain a wonderful heart, which has also been able to open my own_

_Along with my children's_

_We're all just a bunch of happy-hearted stars_

_Just remember that the comet you see up there is us, rooting for you_

_I'll be up here, waiting just for you._

_Not just me though, all of us. The stars around you_

_Across the galaxies; the planets, every star, every one of my children_

_We're rooting for you._

* * *

The night was extra lonely, as according to Rosalina's Observatory calendar, the age of the galaxy was to increase by a year today. Rosalina had hoped to perhaps be able to celebrate the event with Luigi for the first time; however, this simply was not feasible due to the emergency circumstances present in the Mushroom World. In her heart, she knew that Luigi would be able to within the next approaching year, and maybe on the Mushroom World instead of the Observatory. Looking at the poem she wrote down, Rosalina sighed heavily while breathing deeply in an effort to maintain her composure. The Lumas had been asleep for hours, and Rosalina had altered movement of the Observatory to enter the Mushroom Kingdom's orbit in an effort to monitor the scene in any way. This might be the last lonely year for Rosalina and the Lumas- at last.

* * *

Luigi had been flying to the Mushroom World, coming in at the speed of light. Despite the trip being relatively short in travel as a result of the speed, Luigi felt the trip had lasted particular amounts of days, feeling as if the lacking sense of time suddenly felt near endless. A sense of concern stirred in Luigi, prompting him to remove his hat slightly and allowing him to remove a small calendar that Rosalina had gave to him.

Listed on that portable calendar, was January 4th.

"Oh no no no, this can't be. I left on the 31st and should have been back in that same day. No, please, no." Luigi thought, panicking over what could have occurred within the few days. Moving the calendar back into his hat, Luigi braced himself. All around Luigi, were simply rapidly flashing colors, indicating that he was in fact traveling at the speed of light. Unfortunately, the speed of light may have been too great, probably from the Mushroom World's Launch Star being a bit faulty.

Luigi exhaled deeply, realizing that unfortunately, there was nothing that could be done to circumvent the situation, and that all he could do was simply wait for his arrival to the Mushroom World.

"Come on, it's gotta be just a bit longer…" Luigi thought, while wondering one simple question: What could have gone on within the days since the black mass in the sky first appeared?

* * *

**There you have it folks. That's the last chapter of the year for the story. This covers a concept that I briefly mentioned at the end of Chapter 8, which was the Launch Star having an issue, which was that it may accelerate time. That mention goes into full effect here. So, some notes:**

**1.) Luigi will not be present for beginning of the war. **

**2.) I took a poem route simply because I feel this is the best way to really capture Rosalina's feelings.**

**3.) Admittedly, I was constrained on time and felt that perhaps one more chapter should be given for the year, with this one covering Luigi to give my audience the update on him, while the war begins.**

**4.) The speed of light concept is prominent, and for anyone that watches Star Trek, then you know what's going on. Traveling at the speed of light is a theory proposed that explains that accelerating as a bubble of time is created around the object traveling faster, and resulting in a distortion of space-time. Doctor Who fans may link to this easily as well. **

**5.) Happy New Year everyone! We are now moving on to the war!**


	11. The Secret Pipe and the True Trump Card

**Hey everyone! Back to continue this. Took a brief break to secretly finish the side-lemon many of you requested. It's up now and ready to go with portion one of three done. Aside from that, hope you all have had a wonderful start to the New Year! Many of you must be busy with the return to school or whatnot, so I hope that starts off well. Without any further ado, we now center on the war of the Mushroom World! All feedback is appreciated, and to those that are reading, thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

_The Secret Pipe and the True Trump Card  
_

Immediate alarm sounded through the Mushroom World, as the two most prominent forces: the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasa Land have united as a single entity to officially wage war against the offensive Dark Land. Concern washed over nearly everyone over the strangely disturbing sight of a black sky hovering over Dark Land. What could have possibly caused it? Many questions lingered, yet time lacked for an answer.

"Alright guys, keep it moving, keep it moving!" Mario instructed, watching as the entirety of Peach's castle was uprooted from the ground up. The military forces of Sarasa Land practiced a technique invented by Waluigi, known simply as Breaking, which involved utilizing a circular motion enough that acceleration allowed for one to dig and drill through earth and rock with ease. Despite the strangeness, Waluigi was once to know about strange physics and techniques. Peach looked along in awe, watching as several Tokotokos sprinted around the castle, digging through the surrounding land with sheer ferocity. While they lacked legs, their solid structure was enough to break through anything into the ground. Mario himself was stunned at the sight, reminiscing at the difficulty they gave him when Tatanga had assumed leadership.

"It's good to have them on our side." Mario whispered to Peach. Moments passed as he instructed the Tokotokos to climb from the circle they dug around the castle. Before long, Sarasa Land's species of spider, known as Kumo, promptly took the place of the Tokotko, with shades of horror washing over Princess Peach's' face.

"Oh my god, that's disgusting!" she confessed to Mario, watching as the spiders that were as large as Mario jumped into the hole, wrapping the remaining ground that held the castle. Mario clutched Peach's hand as she panicked over watching the tribe of Kumos lift her castle with them as they exited the hole in unison.

Watching the herd of spiders carry her precious castle was simply too much for Peach, as she comically collapsed to the floor as everyone looked on with concern. "No no no guys, its okay. She's just not used to this!" Mario shouted, desperate to wave off the attention and embarrassment Peach caused.

Travel continued as Mario fed the Kumos and Tokotokos Golden Mushrooms, allowing the transfer brigade to completely accelerate their speed to move the castle to Sarasa Land in mere hours.

Setting up the castle in a hidden area of Sarasa Land, while Daisy commanded all the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom to follow along—with lines upon lines of Toads and several others to enter the legendary castle and transfer themselves into several paintings to hide.

"Peach, are you awake yet?" Daisy screeched as she slammed the door to Peach's room, alarming Peach and causing her eyes to open.

"Oh heavens I am so sorry! Am I home?" Peach asked, confused. Daisy rolled her eyes at Peach's oblivious behavior. "Take a look at the window, will ya?" she demanded, as Peach opened her curtains.

"W-Where are we?!" Peach cried, looking totally lost. With Daisy putting a palm over her face, she responded. "Our plan was to move your castle away from the Mushroom Kingdom and leave the Kingdom empty."

"Oh yeah, thanks!" Peach squealed, hugging Daisy as she sighed heavily. Daisy understood though, Princess Peach never dealt with full on war before.

* * *

"Here's the battle plan." Professor E. Gadd started, sitting in Waluigi's item filled room. Mario, Waligi, and Gadd stood silent, with the tension of stress filling the air.

"King Boo made a massive mistake many years ago…" Gadd started, watching as both Mario and Waluigi leaned in to listen at the strange claim.

"As you know, especially you Mario, King Boo reigned havoc after releasing several of my ghost portraits back into Luigi's mansion. If you recall, King Boo was the one to bring Bowser back into the picture after his defeat at the hands of Mario. The plan was to trap Mario and Luigi into a portrait and give it to Bowser as a method of appeasement."

Mario had looked surprise, never having known as to what was the true purpose of King Boo trapping him and attempting to trap Luigi. Waluigi simply nodded, requesting for Gadd to continue.

"Well, Boo built a special black warp pipe that happens to lead to Dark Land directly."

"You're kidding!" Mario and Waluigi spat. Dark Land were a pain to enter naturally, having the need to take on ground forces led by Bowser just to enter. Yet, there was a direct shortcut that severed that need? Mario was elated, until asking: "Wait…how do we access the pipe?"

"Well…no one knows where Luigi is. It's a thought panicking all of us in this room. We just have to continue trudging forward. You see, there's a sealed room not able to be accessed within the mansion through normal means. I know what Luigi was talking about, as looking at the architectural blue prints, I realized there is an empty space that can't be accessed. Luigi and I went exploring, and realized that the room can actually be accessed. It's apparently above to another room, which is next to another that Mario is familiar with."

"…The altar." Mario hesitantly mumbled. Mario himself still had lingering trauma as result of King Boo trapping him.

"Waluigi, the Secret Altar is a gold plated room filled with all kinds of luxury. Luigi has not been in that room since he defeated King Boo." Gadd continued. "Anyhow, I've been in there, and realized there is a mirror in the room, and beyond that mirror is yet another room, and above that, the sealed room. That room in between…contains the pipe."

"Professor, how do you know this? Mario asked.

"Simple, sound imaging has allowed me to map out the look of the room from the altar. There's no mistaking it. A black pipe is the product of Dark Land and exclusive. Rarely ever will you see these pipes."

"We don't have Luigi though. Can we get in without damaging anything?" Mario asked. Professor E. Gadd nodded, tapping his wrist as a blue led lit the room, and instantly warped all three into the secret altar. Mario stood silent, recalling the terrible night in which his life had nearly ended as he knew it. Waluigi stood, shivering briefly as an ominous feeling sunk in.

"Something truly terrible was here. I can just feel it through my bones. This room is too fucking creepy…It's nice and decorated, but there is just something so fucking disturbing about the context and the appearance with it." Waluigi commented. "I've heard the horror tales from people that have heard from you. Luigi only spoke about it to you, and refused to speak about it ever again."

"Certainly, agreed fully. Now, this wall can be removed with ease. Watching." Gadd commanded, as Gadd pulled the Poltergeist from seemingly out of nowhere, and inserted a Golden Mushroom into the engine. A whirlwind of gust was emitted from the machine, before Gadd flipped a switch to invert the command into suction. With extreme ease, Gadd placed the vacuum against the wall, swiftly jerking it to rip the wall right out of the foundation.

"Well…that was easy." Mario commented, going wide eyed as he spotted an enormous black pipe. Immediately, Mario jumped into the pipe, waiting to see what was at the end. Gadd made no effort to stop Mario, as the pipe acted as a warp pipe hub, while Mario immediately shouted back: "There's a giant pipe against the wall that could fit our entire army in here. It's enormous!"

Waluigi smirked in confidence, as Professor Gadd dropped a microscopic chip into the pipe before Mario returned. The trio immediately warped back into Waluigi's special room, as the two decided that an immediate assault would be in effect within the morning.

* * *

Scores upon scores of Toads, Koopas, Bombshell Koopas, Goombos, Goombas, Boos, Shy Guys, Birdos, , Piantas, , and several other species lined up in their respective areas. Gadd spent most of the night setting up a warp path to the secret pipe for each painting. In one single instance, the entire Mushroom-Sarasa army, including Mario and Waluigi, instantly blinked and arrived in front of the monstrously sized pipe. Everyone looked around, with a mixture of adrenaline and panic filling their breaths.

"Everyone, charge forward!" Mario commanded, as the army rushed forward. Daisy and Peach had no means of using an aerial assault due to a lack of infrastructure. They didn't need tanks or airships: they had Mario and Waluigi.

* * *

"They've arrived, sweet King." The Shadow Queen alerted. Bowser looked genuinely surprised, wondering as to how they entered so quickly without detection. The surprise turned into a tint of panic, as in the dead center of Dark Land, hundreds among thousands emerged from a protruding giant pipe in the ground.

"What kind of pipe is that?" Bowser screamed, as Kammy Koopa whispered into Bowser's ear. "You're kidding, that stupid fucking pipe from all those years ago was never dismantled?" Without much thought, Bowser immediately screamed into a nearby microphone, commanding every resident to simply fight against the oppressors.

Explosions began to echo against Dark Land, as Bob-Ombs exploded all around from both sides of the war, while the foreign Bombshell Koopas exploded, surprising Bowser.

"I've never seen that kind of species before. Interesting." Bowser commented, watching from his throne room. The Shadow Queen simply smiled at the notion, causing a brief period of questioning before another interruption emerged.

"It's Mario…and Waluigi!" someone shouted. Bowser nearly choked in laughter at the thought of Waluigi working alongside Mario.

Shells of Koopas clashed with one another—red against green, green against black, red against blue, the sounds of clacking where all over the giant field. Bowser could easily see the course of the battle thanks to the design of the Dark Land. Most of it was a stationing field, with no homes really existing at all. All civilians were resources, so the need for recklessness was not as heavy. Bowser threw an eyebrow at witnessing the cousin species of Goombas, known as Goombos, begin to viciously attack Bowser's forces of Koopas and Goombas.

"I honestly didn't calculate the foreign ones. Probably Daisy's doing. Send them all out." Bowser commanded. Just to lower the invader's spirits, Kammy immediately summoned a huge pile of bones onto the field, with all immediately configured into Dry Bones.

The battle continued to rage, as Piantas swatted Bob-Ombs away into Dry Bones with their 2 x 4s made of palm trees.

_ "There seems to be numerous weaknesses in Bowser's army" _Shadow Queen thought. Tanks began to arrive, sending down numerous cannonballs and Bullet Bills into their direction. Mario was one to not miss any piece of the action, as he continuously stomped upon several projectiles. Waluigi invented his own method of defeating Dry Bones, as he viciously mudstomped them into a hole and left them there.

_"Waluigi ain't so bad-what?" _Mario interrupted his train of thought as he witnessed Waluigi tap into his bizarre abilities, swimming in midair to quickly and randomly target random foes, in addition to witnessing him making a small tornado by spinning.

_"This guy will always be the strangest one." _Mario thought, as he consumed a fire flower. All around the giant army of Daisy and Peach, lied waves of thousands of Bowser's army. Despite the number difference, the advantages lied in the diversity of Peach's army, the unfamiliar resources of Daisy, Mario, and apparently even Waluigi. The battle continued to wage through hours, as Toads smashed heads into Koopas, Birdos launched familiar eggs into bullet bills, and Piantas assaulted tanks.

"They're starting to falter." Bowser commented. The Shadow Queen, Kammy, and Bowser had started to gain concern. There was a possibility they would need to take personal action in battle. They stood stunned as Waluigi suddenly emerged, unleashing hundreds of Red and Green Mushrooms.

"What in the flying hell, where did those come from?" Bowser asked. "Take action immediately, Shadow Queen, show yourself to them."

Fighting halted instantly as Mario among everyone screamed. The Shadow Queen was here? How? How could that happen?

"I already defeated you. Why have you returned?" Mario screamed furiously. She stood, smiling at him, enraging him with that arrogant and prideful smile of disgust.

"Don't tell me…Bowser…when we were asleep, that was all…" Waluigi added. Bowser laughed hysterically as the plan was exposed. Standing up and clapping, Bowser jeered as he raised his hand. Shadow Queen smiled as a dark wave blasted over the field, knocking much of the army down as the energy empowered Bowser's forces. All Koopas were now purple shelled, Goombas becoming black, Boos now red.

The army began to become pummeled, with Waluigi and Mario taking some hits from the super powered assault. Bob Ombs could barely be avoided, and the army was getting worn down. Waluigi consumed a Poison Mushroom, baffling absolutely everyone as he began to throw purple energy that emitted smoke. This act confused everyone, but Mario and the army went to work as it began to take down some of Bowser's army. Waluigi desperately tried attacking Bowser, tossing a number of smoke energy bombs at the beast, who simply avoided the attack with his superior agility. Not knowing what else to do, Waluigi began to attack the Shadow Queen. Strangely, the Shadow Queen deepened in purple color, indicating she was hit, though she stood silent.

"What kind of tactic and ability is that?" Kammy questioned. Bowser shrugged, watching as Waluigi struggled to be the sole key to winning. It worked for a period of time, until Kammy simply gathered all bones together, new and damaged. Bowser chuckled as these bones formatted into a giant Dry Bowser, while the Shadow Queen enhanced the power of the monstrosity even more. The creature roared in such ferocity that it impressed even Bowser, who was now in his Giga form. "Here, I'll let you two fight this, I won't even get involved." Bowser stated in confidence.

"Mario, now." Waluigi instructed as he passed a Mega Mushroom. Mario immediately charged the monster, placing a Metal Cap on to easily overpower the creature. The Giant Metal Mario clasped hands in a test of strength, withstanding point blank fireballs as he continuously head-butted in response. Realizing the short duration, Mario began to spin the giant Dry Bowser in a circular motion, launching him into the castle. Bones collapsed, as few reassembled to create a normal sized Dry Bowser. Bowser frowned, but nodded nonetheless as he recognized that was Mario's last resort, seeing as the hero was heavily panting and nearly unable to stand from the quick struggle.

Shadow Queen stepped into the field along with Bowser, as he began to transform into Giga Bowser. Looking around himself, Mario instructed the remainder of the army to not retreat. Airships hovered over the field to aid the Shadow Queen and Giga Bowser, as Mario and Waluigi fought to simply inflict as much damage as they possibly could with their comrades. Mario had no time to fear in sight of the fierce Giga Bowser.

"How could he attain that form outside..?"Mario muttered to Waluigi. Waluigi simply stood silent as he pressed the lettering on his hat, initiating a connection between Gadd and Waluigi directly. "Wait a minute…Bowser, your color, it's darker and…you fucking fool! Do you realize what you've done! The Shadow Queen is resurrected, because of you?! Do you know what kind of chaos you brought opened? It's like a Pandora's Box! She isn't an ally, she only wants to us-"

"Silence you!" Shadow Queen interrupted, as Bowser simply stared at Mario in response, eventually smiling and laughing as he concluded his rage must have been because he was finally defeated.

"Professor E. Gadd, paging you. We executed all plans. Plans were not a success. Factor not calculated, Shadow Queen resurrected. Bowser now Giga Bowser." Waluigi mumbled.

* * *

Gadd stood silent at this revelation, soaking in that fact that their strategy to invade and attack at once completely failed, and that the evil Shadow Queen was still among them. Nodding and giving a quick "understood.", Gadd gathered Daisy and Peach, along with Toadsworth and a few others, and immediately evacuated them under the castle, traveling to a portrait that led to the Rainbow Cruise. The transition was a tearful one, with both crying over concern of their respective lovers.

_"They're hurt"_ each Princess thought. Tears ran down their cheeks, with sobbing being the only sound in the room.

"There is something you must understand, the Shadow Queen is alive." Gadd started. Peach shrieked in horror, recalling her experience and fright for when she was kidnapped and used as a vessel for the fiend.

"Waluigi here, Shadow Queen appears to be weak, can take damage. Not doomsday. No doomsday confirmed." He uttered. Gadd relayed this message, causing the two princesses and elderly toad to sigh heavily, with sobbing still continuing.

Mario and Waluigi continued to battle, performing any trick they could muster. Mario used the remainder of his energy to performing a familiar fire ball that was comparable to his final smash. Launching a giant fireball, Mario collapsed in exhaustion as a large portion of Bowser's army was burnt in the assault. Waluigi continued to fight in battle, utilizing the dirtiest trick he could possibly muster. Covering the field in smoke, Waluigi created a poison cloud in exchange for the Poison Mushroom's ability, as his colors changed to his normal attire. Panting, he began to feel sorrow as he realized that despite all the damage they caused, Bowser and the Shadow Queen stood before them, fully ready for battle and not even harmed. Sure, Waluigi poisoned the majority of the army, but Giga Bowser and Shadow Queen hadn't even been _touched._ They didn't prepare for the Shadow Queen, or the havoc they would cause. Perhaps if she wasn't there, Mario and Waluigi would have succeeded. Ifs don't matter with the reality, and that reality was, Mario and Waluigi were defeated.

_"If only he were here with us, perhaps we could have won this battle. Looks like our main battalion can't hol up."_

Waluigi stood, consuming mushroom after mushroom. Bowser immediately jumped back into his castle, confusing the invaders. Immediately pouring his power, along with the Shadow Queen, the beam charged, firing and exploding into the air. Waluigi looked in awe, bracing himself for the impact. Suspicions confirmed, Waluigi gulped as he stood smiling at the evil duo of Bowser and the Shadow Queen.

"Waluigi here. Artificial source confirmed. Black sky…is a weapon." Waluigi uttered, collapsing as the force of the blast of energy blew his body feet back, unconscious. The mushrooms scattered from Waluigi's possession, while Mario's body was flung several feet back in response to the weapon. The entire Mushroom-Sarasa army lay unconscious, scattered through the giant field of Dark Land.

"Now, the main army was defeated. However, there's still my army of special robots, and since the Shadow Queen was resurrected, she poses a threat to global peace. That means we can call in the Yoshis and other allies." Gadd commented, simply receiving on a nod from everyone.

"I have a feeling however, that they will proceed to simply send out their entire army at us. I assume they brought out the entire army to fight back considering Bowser exposed Shadow Queen, who may have been a trump card." Gadd started.

News began to spread like wild fire: News that Bowser has become fiercer, the Shadow Queen has been resurrected, and that the two have aligned with one another. Such news sent tremors of controversy through the Mushroom World, with additional reports coming in, stating the main army of the joint coalition of Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasa Land, have been defeated.

* * *

**That wraps up the chapter! The combo of Mario and Waluigi leading an assault on Bowser was unsuccessful. The Shadow Queen was not part of the plan as they were unconscious during her revival.**

**1.) Most of Daisy's forces are based upon Super Mario Land enemies. My excuse? Well, Tatanga brainwashes, so why not brainwash most creatures in Sarasa Land?**

**2.) Tokotokos are statues based off of Easter Island, without legs.**

**3.) Apparently, Waluigi was said to dig himself to the core of the planet by running in circles. I kid you not. That was incorporated.**

**4.) Waluigi swims in midair during tennis bouts. Along with spinning to make a tornado.**

**5.) Golden Mushrooms are used, being based off Mario Party to proceed to places faster in the game.**

**6.) Poltergust 3000 makes a cameo, along with the Sealed Room and Secret Altar in Luigi's mansion!**

**7.) Yes, Sarasa's Goombas are called Goombos, no lie.**

**8.) Additionally, Bombshell Koopas are the only instance of a black shelled Koopa I could think of. I love their design though.**

**9.) Can you guess what kind of robot Gadd has in mind to use, now that the main army was defeated?**

**10.) We'll be seeing the involvement of others very, very soon.**

**11.) The circular throwing can only based off one throw and one throw only: the SM64 tail throw! Makes the second time referenced in the story so far.**

**12.) Pianta' of palm tree is derived from their bat that they use in the baseball games. Hidden little reference there. Additionally, Waluigi's smoke and other related smoke attacks come from his special throw in the baseball game.**

**13.) Dry Bowser makes a quick appearance in the story. One of my all-time favorite bosses!**

**14.) That wraps up this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	12. Ballad of Destruction

**Hello all! New chapter coming right off with the war and the first battle is already done! School has started and as a result, updating my go slower. This chapter is simply made to highlight the element and power of the antagonist. This is made to have a more poetic element in a sense. There's a bit of beauty to destruction, in my own opinion. Hope you all find this chapter interesting! **

* * *

_Ballad of Destruction_

With the defeat of Mario, Waluigi, and the main bulk of the Mushroom-Sarasa army, word has spread all over the Mushroom World about the incredible upset, along with news that the legendary Shadow Queen has returned. Many sovereign states immediately signed non-aggression pacts and appeasement towards Dark Land, due to the main belief being that the new and fearsome duo of the Shadow Queen would soon decimate the remainder of the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasa Land. With the remainder of the Mushroom-Sarasa offense now under the hands of Gadd and whatever machines he could construct, everyone braced themselves for the incoming campaign of battle for Dark Land.

* * *

"They're coming." Toadsworth notified Gadd, Peach and Daisy, who were located in an observatory-like location of Daisy's domain. Looking into an old telescope of magic influence, Toadsworth could see herds of oddly colored Goombas headed on the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom. This allowed them to have some advantage thanks to the super-powered and apparently ancient telescope, as all actions from Bowser were visible.

"Dear Gadd, I'd like to inquire as to the circumstances of your mechanisms." Toadsworth asked. Gadd smiled, answering with a swift: "The second they realize Peach's Castle along with the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom is deserted, they'll be ready."

Peach looked confused at this response, asking: "How would you get a time estimate about it?"

Gadd chuckled at the question, reminding Peach that Bowser would be hard headed and go nuts trying to find the castle, wasting so much time before he realized that he remembers Sarasa Land could be involved. Gadd looked at his Gameboy, observing a time estimate he laid. He noted the telescope, reminiscing of when it suddenly popped into his lab by an apparent error of time warp and immediately cloned it before it disappeared into a different time continuum.

During the speculations, Toadsworth screamed in horror, alerting the other three to immediately come towards him. What they saw in front of them, was nothing but horror and destruction.

* * *

"They're hiding eh? That's fine with us." Bowser smirked, commanding his army and air force to decimate everything around them they could find. Unbeknownst the Peach and company, they could not see far enough to know that Bowser and his forces obliterated any land that did not acknowledge them as superior and left trails of destructions in their quest. This was nothing new, as several lands had now become a desolate shell of their former status. Immediately, the Shadow Queen, along with every single entity in the army, raided through the Kingdom, attacking whatever buildings they could find, or whatever sign of life they could see. Bullet Bills crashed into houses, herds of Goombas destroyed town centers, Dry Bones smashed trees, and the Shadow Queen obliterated any notable or significant buildings.

"They're hiding some place nearby. Should we just head to the castle" Shadow Queen asked.

"No, we're going to make them regret their action of hiding. They will see the damage and realize, if they would just surrender to us, this wouldn't have ever occurred." Bowser responded. "Let them have as much time as they want, as that's not going to stop us from destroying this cursed hell!" Bowser spat, launching fireballs all around him as the environment began to turn into a mockery of a fiery hell. Trees ablaze, with nature resembling the nightmares that one could only dream of.

"I'm going to burn this place to the ground!" he screamed, as Kammy joined along with launching beams of fire all around. Some trees instantly incinerated, as the ferocity and strength of Bowser's blast were simply too much to handle. This sight pleased him, only inspiring him to travel with his army and assist with demolishing the famed Kingdom. The main mission as now, was not to find the Princess, but to demolish and humiliate this Kingdom through destructive means.

"Traces of the Ztar exist here." Kammy spoke, recognizing the signature energy. "Time for a little surprise." Kammy noted. Bowser and the Shadow Queen looked at the Magikoopa, confused as to what she was referencing to. Smiling, Kammy screamed out "Negative Combustion", while maniacally waving her wand and slamming it towards the ground repeatedly as her companions looked on in confusion. At first, nothing occurred, hinting that Kammy might be insane. These thoughts ceased trails of dark energy arose from the ground, suddenly expanding and merging together to create large balls of energy. Out of nowhere, these balls exploded, obliterating anything nearby the small explosion. The army looked pleased; especially Bowser who had no idea that Kammy could perform such a technique.

_"Thank goodness the Shadow Queen is here. Things would have been troublesome without her." _Bowser thought, continuing to march forward and launch fireballs from his mouth. Bowser was determined to make the Mushroom Kingdom synonymous with fire. The marching continued as the army left its new trademark path of destruction, eventually halting as they arrived in a famed town center of the Mushroom Kingdom, located within the center of the Kingdom's largest city.

"So, the famous Mushroom Central. Everyone, get to work now!" Bowser screamed as the army went into a frenzy with demolishing what they could.

Kammy once more shouted, while everyone certainly took notice at the amount of negative energy that was present in the town center. Surely, the Ztar did some massive damage in this area. All thoughts were cut off as clusters upon clusters of dark energy gathered, before erupting and causing much of the Mushroom Central's buildings to collapse. Buildings crumbled and tipped over, windows shattered instantaneously, and roofs were simply obliterated as a reaction Bullet Bills penetrated the architecture of any buildings they saw, admiring the sight of the buildings fall. Goombas had their vengeance as herds smashed and vandalized several shops. Groups of various Dry Bones met up to smash whatever they could identify as being property of the Mushroom Kingdom. Tanks crashed into anything in their paths, as airships fired below.

"Allow me." The Shadow Queen commanded as she waved her hand, sending out a deadly wave of energy that obliterated the remainder of the center. A fierce gust caused houses and shops to become uprooted and fly off their hinges into the air. Within such a short notice, the Mushroom Kingdom was receiving a tragic change. Everyone once more marched into their formation, leaving the ruin as Bowser stayed behind to set the land ablaze, and leave a reminder to the Mushroom World, that Dark Land would no longer be ignored.

"This place will be the new Hell!" Shadow Queen screeched in anger, reminiscing of her past defeat and centuries of sealing as she launched another wave of dark energy. This wave would cast a spell of flames upon whatever land it touched, admiring the fierce blaze and sight she created. The pairing once more rejoined their army, continuing to march forward while simply setting everything in their path ablaze and in utter ruin. Carnage continued until a strange voice was audible from nearby, with the voice eventually talking to the army from behind.

"What in the world is that voic-" Bowser started, before an abrupt voice interrupted him.

"Well well, what we got here? Some punk ass suckers and stupid ass motherfuckers!" the voice called out. Several footsteps could be heard running toward the voice, as another voice decided to add in.

"You called out a message to the Mushroom World. We've learned about your invasion of other lands, including this one. You are a threat to our island, and a threat to the rest of the world. We will not allow you to simply trudge on your path of chaos across the lands, Bowser!"

* * *

**That wraps up this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As per usual, the notes:**

**1.) Pardon the delay once more, as my schedule is once more packed. I intend to have a faster pace than the time gap from last chapter and this chapter.**

**2.) First question does anyone recognize or can take a guess as to what robots will be used on behalf of Gadd? Feel free to guess in your review!**

**3.) Second question, can anyone recognize who are the challengers at the end of the chapter? I've left two large hints in the dialogue, perhaps someone may notice what the hints are. **

**4.) The city referenced, as the location of Mushroom Central, is Mushroom City. This city appears as a course in Mario Kart: Double Dash on the Gamecube!**

**5.) Gadd's Gameboy is the Gameboy Horror, seen in Luigi's Mansion and nothing more than a modified Gameboy Color.**

**6.) The surprise of Kammy being able to perform "such a technique" is attributed to the power boot the Shadow Queen gave the entire army in the previous chapters. This is also noted as the Goombas being "oddly colored".**

**7.) Very, very subtle reference in here. The ancient telescope that Daisy has? It's Galileo's telescope, which appeared in Mario's Time Machine (PC version). Only reason Daisy owns it is from Gadd, who had cloned the object. Just wanted to toss that in there. I hope that all of you could enjoy this chapter!  
**


End file.
